First Comes Love, Then Comes Baby
by LivinLaVidaLou
Summary: Harry fell in love with a girl from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He is soon to find out that she had a baby by him. Harry will have to see now the hard-ships of raising a child at the age of 16.
1. Chapter 1 Love Child

_Hello All :) _

_I am recently recovering from a sleepless night night._

_So I decided to make a new story_

_Thats what you get when I'm sleep deprived :)_

* * *

_Anyway Enjoy :)_

As if enough wasn't going on in Harry Potter's life, he had just to saved the wizarding world, he was just getting over a certain break-up, and there is a growing threat in his mind. He just defeated Voldemort and was ready for a normal life. But noting could have prepared him for what he was about to hear.

He had a secret no one knew about, he really didn't even know himself. In his fourth year he was involved with the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Two schools from all around came to participate. He met up with a girl from Beauxbatons,her name was Casey Norcom. Harry found her to be very beautiful, on the outside and one the inside, they were a secret couple for a long time. For she did not want anyone to know she was dating the Harry Potter, she did not want to be made fun of, for she was in her sixth year there dating a fourth year here. Harry told no one, he fell in love with her and her wish was his command.

The night of the ball, he went with another girl, to further hide their secret, she went with another guy. When she saw Harry dancing with her, she fled the room. Harry did not know of this until Ron and Hermione had their fight, and he went to his room. He found her there, sobbing uncontrollably, on his bed. She was really upset seeing Harry with another girl, h vowed it would never happen again. They began kissing, and hats when it happened.

That was not the last time either. _It could have been anyone of those times,_ Harry thought.

The day she left was the worst day for Harry. They promised each other that even though they would end the relationship at Hogwarts, for they'd be living very far away from each other, they would never forget each other.

" Promise me you'll never forget who I am and what we were. And that you'll try to keep in touch. And- and even if you do date someone eles you'll never forget me" She sobbed. They were hiding in a broom closet, like they always did, when he made the promise.

"I would never forget you, I'll probably never date again" He told her. Casey flung her arms over him and pulled him into an emotional hug. After they left the broom closet they never saw each other again. But Harry did get a look at her tear streaked face before she boarded her ride. Ron was standing next to him, the whole school was seeing the schools off.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked him, "You seem really down"

"Nothing" Harry lied, "I'll just miss them"

"So will I they were nice people, snotty, but nice."

"I guess" Harry said, his mind never once, that day, forgot about Casey.

_Oh man, _Harry thought, _I broke my promise, I forgot about her._ Harry had just got the entire wizarding world to believe his Voldemort story. Last year everyone thought he was a fool, now they all believed him. He had forgot all about Casey, he had so much on his mind. Plus he had just broke up with a girl he liked for a long time, Cho. To make life worse he was going into his sixth year, he was going to have to get ready for his N.E.W.T.s soon. Tonight he was going with Dumdbledore somewhere he did not know of. _And if that's not enough to make anyone forget what is? _Harry thought.

But what made Casey Norcom suddenly walk into his mind. Could it have been the letter he just found? Yes. While quickly packing his things to rush off with Dumbledore, he came across a letter she had wrote him. While at Hogwarts they also sent secret messages to each other through the school. This was one she wrote to him saying how much she loved and adored him. Harry could not remember what he wrote back.

But at the moment Harry was not sleeping, he was at Ron's house. Dumbledore had just dropped him off there. He was in a room by himself, with the letter from Casey in his hand. He told her he would not date again, and yet a year later he dated Cho, and now he wanted to date Ginny. It was all very confusing for him. While thinking he dozed off into a deep sleep.

But a few days after he arrived he, and Ron, plus Fred and George, were playing Quidditch on their field. Harry had scored a goal when a strange owl flew right towards him. It took him at such a surprise that he fell off his broom. The firebolt landing next to him lightly, even thought he landed very hard. But the owl was still there, in the sky. Finally it noticed him and swooped down towards him. It stuck out its leg, letting Harry know there was a letter there.

Quickly Harry untied it and tore open the letter, it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I haven't written in a while, and we haven't seen each other forever. But I was wondering if I could meet up with you sometime? It doesn't have to be secret, just I need to talk to you. It's kind of important. I hope you write back and tell me if you can._

_Love all the time,_

_Casey_

Harry almost immediately summoned a quill to write back. He flipped over the letter and wrote his own note upon it.

_**Dear Casey,**_

_**Yeah it has been a long time since we've heard from each other. And of course I'll meet up with you. My best Friends mum said we are going to Diagon Alley (the one I told you about) on Wednesday. Meet me there. I can't wait to see you again.**_

_**Love too,**_

_**Harry**_

__Harry placed the letter back on the owl's leg, and allowed it to take off again. It left just in time, for Ron Fred and George had soon come to see him.

"Alright there Harry?" George asked him.

"Fine" He called back

"In that case-" Fred said before laughing loudly and uncontrollably. Ron swooped down and landed next to him.

"He just wanted to make sure you were okay before he laughed at you. It was quite funny though, you falling off your broom because of an owl and all. Who was it from anyway?" Ron asked. Harry smiled and answered

"Wrong person it got lost." Ron laughed at that.

Harry felt happier than he ever had in his entire life. He was going to meet up with Casey again. The girl he had shared so much with was now going to see him again. He was smiling widely all day. Everyone in the house was quite confused to see him so happy. They liked that he was glad, but he seemed overly gleeful. All Harry could do was lie about it, and say he was happy because it was a nice day.

Two days until he would meet Casey again, something weird happened. While everyone was sleeping Harry and Ginny snuck out to play a quick game of Quidditch, as they always did, for no one would let Ginny play. It was an exciting game, for it would always become a tie sooner or later. So to end it they threw an apple into the air and whoever caught it first won. Harry won.

"Well I'm not a seeker, so of course you won" Ginny raved.

"Yea sure, it can't just be that I'm a good player" Harry joked.

"Your good, I just happen to be better"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, you saw that goal I made, it was brilliant"

"And did you see the come back I made?"

"You don't count" Ginny said.

"Oh?"

"That's really annoying"

"Oh?"

"Harry!"

Harry laughed, it was much fun making Ginny upset. Ginny started to laugh too. They were such good friends, and Harry and her had a special bond about them. Though their laughter they were able to make eye contact,the brown met the green. It was as thought their eyes were magnets, for soon they found themselves kissing each other, passionately. The only time Harry had ever kissed some one like this was when he was kissing Casey.

Casey, again he did not mean to, but he forgot about her again. He hoped she would understand the thing he was going to tell her when he saw her. He and Ginny were now dating.

Finally the day had come, they were going to Diagon Alley, and Harry would meet Casey again. For some reason he dressed very nicely, not too dressed up or too casual. He spent a while making sure he looked nice to meet Casey.

"Going on a date?" Ron asked him as he saw Harry once again looking in the mirror. Ron and everyone eles knew about Harry and Ginny now, so thats why he said that. Harry merely laughed and walked from the mirror. Even though he was now dating Ginny, he still couldn't help the love he had for Casey, and all they had shared together.

Harry and Ginny were holding hands and walking through Diagon Alley. They had already bought their things and were now walking. But really Harry was looking out for Casey. She said she would be at The Ice Cream shop at 12:30. And now it was a quarter past twelve. _15 more minutes,_ Harry couldn't help thinking. He was counting down in his head. He felt wrong holding Ginny's loving hand, and yet thinking of a girl he loved. Not to get him wrong he liked Ginny too, but he loved Casey. He felt slimy, and like dirt.

At 12:30 Harry and Ginny were at a Fred and George's shop.

"I've got to go, I promised someone I would help them find this shop." Harry lied to Ginny.

"Who?" she asked eyes never tearing away from a mysterious looking plant.

"Er... Hagrid, yes he wants to talk to Fred and George so I need to help him find where this place is" He lied again.

"Okay" Ginny said still looking at the strange plant.

Harry fast walked to his destination, the Ice Cream shop. Sooner than later he could see the back of her head. Her lovely Dirty Blond hair was now short to her shoulders. He could not wait to see her eyes, her nice green eyes, which shone like emeralds. He almost ran the rest of the way, and tapped her on her back. She looked back and saw him, soon he found himself in a passionate hug with her. They were kissing before he knew it.

Finally Harry was able to sit in the chair next to her, and he was glad to look into her eyes again. They sat in silence for a while, just looking at each other.

"Hi" She finally said in her beautiful loving voice.

"Hi" He said back. Even though now she was 18, she still looked as young and beautiful as she always did. Harry felt weird giving her all these compliments in his head, and yet not saying them.

"Your still as wonderful and beautiful as ever" Harry told her, she blushed.

"Your not the 14 year old I've met before. Your now the great 16 year old I still love. You've grown up quite nicely, Still skinny but very handsome" She complimented him back. He smiled.

"It's really great to see you again" Harry told her.

"If only for a moment, I still have one year of school left" Casey informed him.

"Oh I forgot about that rule of yours" Harry said "I still have 2 more years left." For some reason Casey began to cry.

"I did not want to come here to bother you. Your still so young and I was so foolish, but I thought you had to know."

"Casey you'll never bother me, and I'm not as young as you think." He told her. She still wept.

"No your too young for this"

"Try me." She looked him straight in the eye and turned over to her other side. Harry had noticed a carriage sitting there, but did not know until now what was in it. Casey took out a beautiful baby girl, with black hair and green eyes, she had all her mother's looks though. Yet she had Harry's hair, his eyes and his ears. But still she was much like Casey. Harry knew at once this was his child.

"That day I left when we were in the broom closer and we, well you know, that was the day I conceived her. For 9 months later I had her, she's four months now. And your her father, for When she was born the wizard doctor gave her a test and she is your's. But you are too young to take care of a child, I just wanted you to meet your daughter." She said. There was no denying this was Harry's child. He even knew it was, and he automatically loved her.

"Whats her name? And her birthday?" Harry asked, he wanted to know as much as he could.

"It's Amare, Latin for love, and she was born on March 17th" Casey informed him. Harry was now playing with Amare's fingers, so tiny they were. Harry could not believe that this was an actual baby, she was too perfect.

"I want to help raise her, I want to help you" Harry told Casey.

"No you are too young, I want you to live your life, your only 16"

"16 or not I am the father of this baby, and I love you, I'll help move you out here, and you can go to Hogwarts, I'll have to ask if you can finish your years there even though your 18. And We can both take care of her there. I'll do anything I can."

"You'd really do that? Harry you don't have to" Casey said

"I want to, I want to be with you, I can't help but love you, no matter what, even if I did forget you once, I have never stopped loving you. And I want us to raise our child together."

Casey leaned over and kissed him. Harry couldn't be happier, he now had the girl of his dreams, and they had a child. 16 or not Harry was going to take care of his girl, both of them.

"Ahem" was a sound from afar. Harry and Casey broke apart to see Ginny standing there, looking very angry indeed.

_I hate Cliff hangers, but yes in this story Harry did defeat Voldemort a little early._

_Oh well :)_

_Hope you liked it, and hope you read on_

_Good-bye To all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	2. Chapter 2 Ginny Wrath and Sirius

_Hello all,_

_I love the reviews I got, I love hearing from people:)_

_Not that I'm a loner, I am not, But I like to hear people liking my stories._

_And yes Sirius is alive, he's going to play a key role in my story._

_Well before I start to ramble_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"Ahem" was a sound from afar. Harry and Casey broke apart to see Ginny standing there, looking very angry indeed.

"So I guess this is Hagrid right?" She asked Harry, she put her hands on her hips, looking very intimidating. Harry stood and walked over to her trying to explain.

"Ginny you don't understand-" Harry started. But he was cut off by a sharp slap to the face. It had ricochet so the pain was worse. The force was so strong the Harry turned his head, and put his hand to his face to sooth the pain. Soon, he looked up at Ginny.

"First of all!" Ginny yelled waving her finger, "When Hagrid was on the run from the death eaters HE WAS HIDING AT FRED AND GEORGE'S SHOP! Second of all I just saw him talking to Ollivander. He seemed to have no idea you were meeting him, explain that Harry!"

"It's really a funny story, so you-" Harry started.

"How the hell is this funny, what is one girl not enough for you, that you have to date some random whore!"

"Whore!" Casey shouted standing up. A lot of people around them were starting to stare, and even stop. Harry wished they would just keep moving. But he guessed they wanted to see the show. Harry wished there wasn't one.

But there he was standing in the middle of two girls who were shouting aimlessly at each other. And every time he tried to put a word in they'd tune him out and continue yelling insults at each other.

"You both, can we please sit down and talk quietly" Harry finally managed to put in. He whispered this, for the people watching were starting to make themselves comfortable. They were waiting for a smack down.

"You have no say in anything Potter!" Ginny yelled at him prodding him in the chest with her finger.

"Keep you filthy hands off him!" Casey yelled at Ginny smacking her hand down.

Harry could now smell trouble, the audience could see it too. For they were now on the edge of there seats, literally their seats.

Ginny looked as though she was about to jump on Casey when, again, Harry interfered.

"Why don't we all take deep breaths, and calm ourselves down and sit down and talk our problems out."Harry told them. But instead of listening to him they rounded on him.

"Never mind I do think this is about you, how could you kiss her, and still be going out with me!" Ginny yelled at him. He was in complete shock. He did not expect everything to be turned on him. Well he did expect everything to be turned on him, just not so early.

"I-I well I- see I-" He stuttered.

"How could you be going out with her, and say you want me!" Casey shouted. Their little audience was now getting bigger. He wondered why no one stepped in and tried to stop things.

"I-I- If you'll both listen I could Explain" Harry said desperately.

"Why are you being so two faced? You love her, but you like me? Make up your mind!" Ginny ordered.

"I'm not two faced, I thought I could handle this-" Harry started.

"Apparently you can't handle anything. I can't have someone so irresponsible helping me Harry!" Casey said as she put Amare back into her carriage. The baby looked very peaceful, as though it were the only one who didn't know what was going on. As soon as Amare was tucked in nicely, and buckled in, Casey left.

"No wait, Casey!" Harry called after her. He turned to Ginny "I swear if you stay here I will come back and tell you everything, just please stay here." As soon as he saw Ginny was about to make no movement did he take off after Casey.

She was really far away. He found himself running very fast, all he wanted to do was explain, but no one would let him. As he ran he thought of what to say to her. How can you explain that you had a girlfriend and still wanted to be with another girl. How could he explain the love for her that he had.

_But I still like Ginny, _Harry though_t, She's as nice and sweet as Casey. No Casey is better, she's more understanding, and very smart._ What was worse than having to explain to the girls about him, was trying to explain his own concept to himself. How could he like Ginny, yet love Casey? How could one person feel two ways with two people? While Harry was arguing with himself, he did not notice that he had already caught up with Casey

"Go away Harry" Casey said stiffly, "I can take care of Amare by myself. Like I said before all I wanted was for you to see your child. I, no, WE don't need you."

"But I need you" Harry told her, he needed her love in his life he wanted his child in his life too. Casey stopped moving and turned around to face him, fury deep within her eyes.

" How can you need me? You have some other girl to have you. Why would you agree to meet me, if you have her?"

" I agreed to meet with you before we started going out. We've only been together for three days now." Harry informed her. She still wouldn't budge.

" If you need me so much dump her." Casey told him. This brought him back to the years before. When he was first with Casey her wish was his command. That feeling made Harry want to turn back right now and Yell to Ginny it was over. But it wasn't like that. He felt strongly for Ginny, he really liked her. But could like over power love? Harry had no time to think of the answer Casey was becoming impatient.

"Well?" she questioned irritably.

"I-I... It's not that I don't want to be with you- I do I love you, But-But- You see-It not that simple." Harry said struggling to find the right words.

"I'm in town for three more days, then my mom wants a straight answer whether I'm staying or not. Cause I told her I may want to stay here with you. You have until then to make up your mind. Until then, me and Amare will be waiting to see if you really love us." And at that she turned around and walked off, pushing the carriage with Amare in it.

Harry could feel himself smiling. He thought fondly of her. Even when she was completely mad at him, to the point where she would leave him, he still thought about how he adored her. So forceful, yet so beautiful. Even her mind was beautiful, _It takes a lot to find a girl like that,_Harry thought, and he was glad that he found her. And he was not about to lose her. Thinking of that he ran backwards remembering he still had to talk to Ginny.

When he found her she was yelling at her crowd to clear off. Claiming 'there was nothing to see here.' Harry noticed too that the crowd was smaller, but not small enough for some privacy.

"Ginny why don't we take a seat" Harry offered as soon as he reached her. She turned to look at him. How many glares could he get in one day?

"I'm sitting because I want to, not because you asked" She growled at him. They both sat, Ginny was waiting for him to speak.

"Okay if I tell you the entire story, will you promise not to interrupt me?" He asked her. Her arms were folded tightly and she gave him the death stare.

"I won't make any promises" She answered. Harry took that as a yes. He took a deep breath and began.

"During the Tri-Wizard Tournament me and Casey got together. But we didn't tell anyone for she didn't want anyone to know, plus she is 2 years older than me, and people would make fun of her. During that year, we kind of, 'did it'. More then once. Anyway we were and are deeply in love with each other, and we were sad to never see each other again. So again it happened in a broom closet while we were saying good bye. Then a week ago, maybe, I got letter from her stating that she had to see me. But then a few days ago we started dating. And when I met with her today I realized how much I still loved her. But I like you also. And I'm very sorry for that. And today she showed me that- that she- That she had my child, the baby in the carriage was mine. But it's alla big secret so please don't tell anyone please" Harry pleaded. But it wasn't enough again Ginny slapped him, in the same place yet harder then before.

"SHE HAD YOUR CHILD AND YOU WANT TO DATE ME!" Ginny screamed, she was now standing. Harry stood too.

"Shh, please don't shout that" He whispered.

"How do you even know the little bastards yours? It was only a one night stand right? The witch could have got knocked up by anyone, right?" Ginny said. Harry was utterly shocked, she just called his child a bastard.

"It wasn't a 'one night stand' I knew her for that year" Harry explained. Ginny eyed him angrily, paused, then said:

"If you want to be with me, then leave her. Leave her and never look back, or eles we're through." Ginny demanded.

"It's not that easy" He said

"Then my family will love to hear this" Ginny challenged as she sprinted away, to find one of her family members.

The blood drained from Harry's face. He felt shallow, empty, as though many feeling wanted to came, but they all got stuck trying to come at once through a door. He stood there, still as a statue. Who did he want more? What if the Weasleys never wanted to speak to him again, after they found out about Amare, and Casey? He'll lose the only people he though to be his family. And what if he stays with Ginny? He'll lose his own family.

_Family,_ Harry thought. Then he remembered, he did have more family. A member he could talk to about anything. _Yup, that's it_, He thought standing up. It was time to take to trip to see Sirius.

Yes, that was it, Harry had to consult Sirius. He was the father in his life. If he could tell anyone anything it was Sirius. _But first I got to get out of here without being seen by the Weasleys,_ Harry thought. He was sure they'd corner him when they saw him, once Ginny got to them anyway. _If she wanted to be with me so bad, why would she go and blab about my secret? _Harry asked himself, he was starting to dislike Ginny.

But that was not important now, what was, was getting out of Diagon Alley, alive. But was almost to late for him, had he forgot that some of the Weasleys were allowed to apparate? Yes he had. For he could now hear them calling out for him, wondering where he was. Harry immediately ran to the other side of the Ice Cream shop. He could hear they were closer.

"He was here mum, just a second ago. I swear" He heard Ginny say.

Harry was running out of time to sneak away from them. He decided it was no time to be a spy, naturally he just sprinted in the other direction, the direction towards Fred and George's shop. He did not notice it until he had already ran very far. Soon he came face-to-face with Fred.

"Why the rush Harry? You should come see some gum we've bewitched to say nasty things."

"No time" Harry panted "I've got to go" He added before sprinting off again.

Harry nearly ran all the way there, before he realized he could apparate too. And thats just what he did, he landed right on Sirius's door step. He was catching his breath when the door opened. The smiling face of Sirius Black greeted him.

"I knew I heard an apparation. Harry it's great to see you again, letters getting tiring huh? Where are my manners, come in, come in" He said gesturing Harry to come inside the house. Once Harry was fully in, Sirius spoke again:

"Why are you so sweaty? Have you been running. I see no reason for you to run anymore, Voldemort is gone! All because of you. Yes, yes sit down" Sirius said offering Harry a seat, but not a chance to talk. Sirius went into the kitchen, and talked to Harry from there.

"Want something to drink? We've got everything! Butter beer, water, juice, even some Firewhisky. I don't Molly would want you to have any of that, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" He called from the kitchen. He walked into the living room with two glasses of Firewhisky, and a huge smile. As soon as he settled down on the couch near Harry he spoke again.

"So what brings you here?" He asked. Harry wasn't looking him in the eye, he was staring at the glass in his hand.

"I've got to tell you something, but I don't know how" Harry told him.

"Well in words would be nice" Sirius offered. Harry grinned a bit.

" Okay, do you promise that whatever I am about to tell you, you will not get mad at me for, no matter how horrible, or devastating or bad it is?" Harry asked him. Sirius laughed, his bark like laugh.

"Noting can be as bad as you describe it Harry, but of course. Can you ever remember a time when I was mad at you for anything?" Sirius asked. At the moment Harry could not recall, but he took his answer as a yes.

"It's about a girl, and her being pregnant-" Harry started, but was cut off.

" Let me guess, sweaty, scared, nervous. You've had a pregnancy scare haven't you! No need to worry Harry, I've had plenty of those in my life time. It's not real, so don't worry, she's not really having a baby. You can calm down." _Very interesting, _Harry thought_, but beside the point._

"No it wasn't a scare, she really had a baby. It was this girl I met at the Tr-Wizard Tournament, Casey Norcom, And I just found out earlier today that she had a child, by me." Harry said, feeling as though he had told the story too many times today. He finally looked Sirius in the eye, his jaw was open, and he looked complete;y shocked. Harry looked down again.

"How do you know it's yours? I mean, How do you know she's not lieing." Sirius questioned.

"She didn't tell the Healer who the father was. So they did a spell, and found it was me. She always knew it was, she told me I was her only one, she never dated after me. The thing is... I love her, and she loves me."

"How do you know it's not just baby love? How do you know you don't just love her for the baby?" That angered Harry, how dare he question his love for Casey. He looked Sirius straight in the eye.

"We dated for a year, and we loved each other before the baby. I tried to move on, but I couldn't. I may have forgotten her, but I always knew something was missing from me when she left. I know I love her, and don't you dare question that" Harry told Sirius angrily. Sirius smiled, Harry knew he believed him.

"Well now that we have that taken care of I have to ask, why are you not with her at this moment?" Sirius said.

" I started dating Ginny three days ago, and today I didn't Casey had a kid, I was going to tell her. But then I saw Amare, thats the baby's name"

"How beautiful"

"Yeah, well I said I wanted to be with her, and the baby. Then Ginny came and they fought, and both told me to break up with the other one to be with them. And I don't want to lose Casey, for I love her. And not Ginny, for I like her, but more I don't want to lose the Weasleys." Harry finished.

"First love concurs like every time. Second I say go with Casey, for Three the Weasleys love you, they'd never stop being with you just because you stop dating their daughter/sister." Sirius informed him. Harry couldn't help but smile. Sirius smiled also.

" What does she look like?" Sirius asked, smiling widely. Every time Sirius smiled, so did Harry.

"She's beautiful, Sirius, just so perfect. It was like I couldn't even believe she was real." Sirius laughed at him.

"Well now that that's over with, how are you going to help if your finishing Hogwarts?" Harry told him of his plan.

The day at Sirius's ending with a warm father to son hug. For Harry had to hurry to Casey's before it was to late. Instead of running this time (he was still tired) he took a bus around town, then "borrowed" a bike that was sitting outside a shop. And he rode towards Casey's house.

As soon as he reached the hotel she was staying at, he felt so nervous he was about to turn back. No, he thought, I've come to far. With that thought he asked the front person for her number. When asked why, he merely stated he had to see her. After more questions she finally gave him the room number.

Harry walked slowly up the stairs. Once he reached the room on the 12th floor, he noticed there was an elevator. I've had enough exercise for a lifetime today, Harry thought as he panted. He stood outside the door for a long time. As soon as his fingers would let him. He knocked on the door.

It creeked a little, the opened widely. Casey stood there, mouth open in shock. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"I already know" she said happily. Then without anymore words spoken, she threw herself upon him, and into a kiss.

_Awwww how sweet._

_Love, so beautiful_

_Though sometimes it kicks you in the-_

_Lol never mind._

_Good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou._


	3. Chapter 3 Asking and Weasleys

_I'm so happy I could cry,_

_I love when people read my stories._

_I'm also sorry about my bad grammar and capitalization, and punctuation._

_I'm looking for a trustful Beta._

_So if you know one tell me please:)_

* * *

_Anyway, enjoy:)._

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_It's Harry, I have a very important matter to discuss with you. Please inform me if you can have a meeting with me._

_Best Wishes,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry rolled the letter up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She took flight at once. Harry sighed, _At least that parts over,_ Harry thought. He crept over to Amare's Carriage/Bed, and looked into it. Even if he tried he could not stop staring at the beautiful object it held inside. A wonderful baby girl.

She slept peacefully, not a care in her little head. Harry watched her every movement, no matter how slight it was. He saw he roll a little, and yawn. It was as though she could feel his presence, for she woke immediately.

She looked up at her father and smiled widely, and giggled. Harry (knowing she was now fully awake) picked her up, gently, into his arms. _She is so light, _Harry thought. Amare began to suck on the finger Harry offered her as he sat on the bed he had slept on last night. Casey stirred then awoke. She lightly touched Amare's head. Amare looked at her then turned her attention turned back to Harry's finger.

Without warning another owl swooped through the opened window. The bird landed right next to Harry and stuck out it's leg. Harry untied the letter upon it, it was from Dumbledore. He could tell by the long and loopy hand writing. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Of course I can meet with you, it will be my pleasure. Today would be nice, but at noon for I am planning to watch Fawkes be re-born. Have a nice day until then. And say hello to Miss. Casey and Amare for me._

_Always,_

_Dumbledore._

Harry laughed.

"What is so funny? How does he know about Amare?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"Either the Daily Prophet found out some how. Or Dumbledore keeps track of all wizardry children born." Harry replied. He flipped over the letter a couple of times before handing it to Casey. She read it over more.

"So your leaving at noon then right?" She asked, eyes glued to the letter.

"I guess. He wants to see his phoenix burn up then become anew. Sounds depressing to me. Are you sure you want to do this? Go to Hogwarts and all?" he added.

"Why wouldn't I? If it makes me closer to you why not?" Casey answered. Harry smiled, he was so happy he didn't even notice that Amare was now trying to chew his finger off. It was a good thing she still didn't have teeth.

At a quarter 'til noon Harry, Casey and Amare left the hotel and were going to Hogsmead where Dumbledore said they would meet. They walked instead of apparated because Harry knew the suffocating feeling and did not want Amare to suffer that.

They were almost to The Three Broomsticks, and Harry was surprised no one seemed to care to look at them. Almost everywhere he went now everyone was looking at him. But now everyone kept to their business.

"I don't see how Hogwarts can allow you to go to this place. It's filthy and unwelcoming. One of you guys could get hurt here." Casey complained. Harry opened the door of The Three Broomsticks for her.

"You worry too much, always complaining. Nothing bad can happen he- Oh crap!" Harry whispered the last part. Casey looked careful at him, then noticed what he was looking at. Harry did not want to see them at the moment, afraid at what they would say. Yet there they were, Mr. And Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione all sitting with a cheerful looking Dumbledore.

"If we turn back now we can make a run for it." Harry whispered to Casey, she gave him an _are-you-serious_ look.

" Grow some back bone Harry, they're just people. Lets go." She said to him. Again he loved how forceful she was. But even if he still wanted to leave he could not, for at that moment Dumbledore called:

"There you are Harry come take a seat." Then everyone eles at the table turned to look at him. Ron had a very broad grin on his face, he was not the only one.

"Too late to turn back now" Casey laughed. Harry and Casey walked over to the table. As soon as they sat down at the round table Ron looked over into the carriage.

"I told you it was a girl Hermione! Amare, thats a female name!" Ron said triumphantly. Hermione looked into the carriage too.

"Well Ron it's kind of a uni-sex name. But yes with a face like that I'm sure it's a girl." She concluded "She very pretty Harry" Hermione added. Harry smiled, thats what he thought too.

"Oh she's a dear! Congratulations, both of you." Mrs. Weasley said peering into the cartage too.

"I believe you are here to talk to me Harry" Dumbledore said drawing his attention away from the child.

"What? Oh yes," Harry said forgetting for a second why he was here. Harry told him of the idea of Casey going to Hogwarts for her last year. So he could still be near the baby.

"That'd be great I'd love to have her around" Ron commented as he tickled Amare gently.

"I must agree, Casey and Amare will be able to stay at Hogwarts for this year. I shall put in papers and Casey will be able to start at the beginning of term." Dumbledore said.

A great balloon of happiness swelled inside Harry. For once things were actually turning out right, every thing his way. Dumbledore got up.

"I shall be off. So much to do at the school in such little time. Good day to you all." He added as he swooped out of the shop.

"Harry, how come you left so early yesterday? We were getting worried." Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Long story. I didn't want to bother you guys-" Harry started, but was interrupted.

"Bother us? Thats crazy. You are staying with us right? You all can come back to the Burrow. Right at this moment." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh know I couldn't bother you-"Casey started.

"Nonsense! I insist you stay," Mrs. Weasley said, and she was more ordering them then asking. Harry and Casey exchanged glances, Harry shrugged. There was no use arguing with Mrs. Weasley.

As they walked from the pub they joked and laughed with each other. Especially Ron and Harry. But then, when no one was looking, A few people on brooms came towards Casey... And no one noticed.

_Okay I have to ask_

_If you want Casey or not?_

_I just need other's opinons_

_Please get back to me on that._

_Thank you_

_Good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou:)_


	4. Chapter 4 Helping Hand

_Thank you all for the feed back:)_

_I just needed some help in deciding._

_But again thank you everyone so much_

_Also I read this great story called A Prankster And Lover At Heart by Selesteant_

_It's really good:)_

* * *

_Anyway Enjoy:)_

"Who's do you think it is?" One of men on the broomsticks said. The other one was snapping pictures madly.

"I don't care, but with pictures like this we could not only be rich, but the Daily Prophet could make a great story out of it." He replied

Down below the happy people were walking out of Hogsmead. All talking loudly and laughing about random things. Not even noticing the two people above them.

Soon, they reached the Burrow, after a a while because, again, they did not want to apparate with Amare. The house was almost empty, Harry was sure the only person in it was Ginny.

"Are you staying over?" Harry asked Hermione as they descended into the living room.

"What? Oh yes I am! It's great my parents said I could once we left Diagon Alley" Hermione replied happily. Harry smiled and looked over at Casey, who was looking around in amazement.

"It's so roomy here, and so very high up! How many kids do you have?" She added to Mrs. Weasley.

" Nine" she answered fondly, "But Fred and George stay in their shop. Bill's got a wife and has his own house. Charlie is in Romania, and Percy had his own house in London. So it's just me, Arthur, Ginny, and Ron in the house. Now, of course, you Hermione Harry, and Amare" she added.

A little away Harry and Ron were engaged in their own conversation.

"No longer a free man, huh Harry?" Ron joked.

"Your the one to talk" Harry said inclining his head towards Hermione. Ron grinned.

"Yes I am lucky, but you don't see her popping out kids do you? So your way tied down."

"Happy to be too." Harry said.

"But I have one question, if you met her in our fourth year, how come I've never met her, or Ron?" Hermione asked as she found her way into their conversation.

"It was a secret, it's kind of a long story" Harry said looking over to see where Casey was. She had engaged herself into a long talk with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"We've got time" Hermione said.

"I don't" Harry laughed. So did the others.

It was a very peaceful evening. They had a lovely dinner, they all talked very much, and Harry had made amends with Ginny.

"Harry I would like to apologize for my actions yesterday. I know sometimes I can be..well, some one hard to handle. And I'm sorry, you really should take care of your child with her. I just can't stand not being able to talk to you." Ginny said. Naturally Harry forgave her.

"You both can share Fred and George's room for the time being." Mr. Weasley told Harry and Casey after dinner.

'Thank you" Harry and Casey said together. It was well into the night and they were all about to go to bed.

"Where is Fred and George's room?" Casey asked, holding Amare, as they went up the stairs.

"It's a little further up, not that far" Harry said. He knew why she asked Amare was starting to get a little fussy.

By the time Harry and Casey were ready to sleep Amare was whining softly.

"Hush dear" Casey whispered to her. But Amare refused to stay quiet. "Here I bet you want daddy." Harry's heart froze at the sound of it. Daddy. He had never called anyone it, but now a child was going to call him that. That moment Harry swore to live up to that title. Casey handed Amare to him. She was so small and fragile, Harry held her carefully.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Harry asked her, holding her in his arms. Amare made a stranger gurgling noise.

"What was that?" Harry asked Casey. Casey was standing and examining the room.

"Indigestion, she needs to burp. It could mean anything." She answered. Casey came and sat next to Harry, and rested her head on his shoulder looking at Amare. "It was so much easier being a baby then raising one" she sighed. Harry laughed, and Amare was quiet. He put her in her carriage and went back to his bed.

"Night," he said to Casey. She repeated the phrase and they kissed good night.

It must have been 12 in the morning when Harry first heard it. It was Amare crying loudly. He was about to get up, but he felt a release in pressure and knew Casey had got up, he went back to sleep.

It happened again at two in the morning.

"Harry" Casey groaned

"Yes" Harry answered sleepily

"It's Amare again" she she said. It was. Harry did not even hear it the first time, but Amare was screaming again. Harry got out of bed and dragged his feet over to her carriage. He looked inside to Amare sobbing loudly, he picked her up.

"Hey, hey what's wrong" Harry yawned to his daughter. Amare looked up at him and giggled slightly. She made more noises as Harry rocked her to sleep. When she fell asleep in his arms, he lowered her into the carriage again.

"Please stop crying" said a pleading voice, which woke Harry up. He got up sleepily.

"What's up?" He asked, his eyes half closed as he walked over to Casey. He could see she was panicking, and it made Harry panic too.

"I think there's something wrong with her! She's never cried like this before. And I don't know what to do!" Casey cried.

"What do you mean she never cried like this before" Harry asked franticly looking at his daughter in Casey's arms.

"I don't know! Like this! She's never cried at night" Casey said. Harry was examining Amare closely, her face was twisted in tears. She was wailing loudly.

"Do something!" Casey yelled to him.

"I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation before!" Harry panicked. For the first time since he saw Amare, he felt like a child. A lost child, that didn't know anything but it's name and the ABC's.

"Harry help!" Casey yelled. A thought struck lightning in Harry's mind, he headed for the door.

"Where are you going!" Casey asked him rocking Amare who was still wailing.

"I'll be right back" Harry said hurriedly.

He sped down the hallway, then up two flights of stair, to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley's room. He knocked lightly. He heard a release in bed springs, as though someone got up. Luckily it was just who he was looking for.

"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said.

"What are doing doing up so early dear?" She asked looking concerned at the scared look on Harry's face.

"It's Amare, she just keeps crying. And Casey said she's never cried like this before, and we think there's something wrong with her. And we don't know what to do" Harry said in an almost pleading voice. Mrs. Weasley turned into mom mode and ran out her door.

"That's why I wanted you two to stay here. You both know nothing about raising a child. You're both children yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley said as she and Harry went to the bedroom. But she wasn't scolding him, only telling him the truth. He was still, only a child.

They finally made it to the room Harry and Casey were staying in, Mrs. Weasley took Amare from Casey's hands and started looking at her.

"Casey go downstairs and get your baby bag" Mrs. Weasley told her. Casey went out the door before Mrs. Weasley finished the sentence. Harry was ordered to do nothing. But that was harder then doing something. All he had to do was watch his child screaming, as thought it was for her life. It pained him.

Casey came back quickly and handed Mrs. Weasley the bag. She took out a bottle and gave it to Amare, who stopped crying immediately. Harry felt like a loser, that was all he needed to do. But he panicked, and his baby could have starved to death. He was the worst father ever.

"How did you know?" Casey asked Mrs. Weasley, who smiled.

"Nine kids dear, nine kids" she answered. She looked at Harry and Casey, who both had their heads down in shame.

"Now don't go feeling bad about this. It's a mistake, every parent makes them. But you learn from them, you don't hold onto it forever. Casey your a first time mother, your very young. Live and learn dear, I did. Don't panic in situations, try everything there is, diapers, bottles, everything. If none eles works then worry. Harry your a first time father. And your only 16, don't beat yourself up over this. Your job in this situation is to calm down Casey if she panics. I'm glad you came to me, that's the biggest sign of responsibility if you ask me. Ask for help of you need it, ask me any time. Now here take her." Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Amare and the Bottle to Harry. "Get some rest dears, parenthood only gets better." Those were her last words before she strode out of the room. Harry and Casey looked at each other, they felt like kids themselves.

Harry did not sleep at all that night. After Amare was finished eating, he put her down to rest, and she slept peacefully. Later Casey kissed Harry good night again, and she fell asleep too. Harry watched both his girls sleep. As he watched Casey he thought about the day he was going to marry her. But she said not now, not until they both get out of school. But he knew she was the one for him, and was going to marry her, he loved her more than life itself. Then he watched Amare, sleeping with a pacifier in her mouth. He loved her to death, he would protect her no matter what. Then he thought he would make sure that, if his child were to call his this, he would live up to the title. Daddy.

_Tear jerker_

_I'm so happy at the way this chapter turned out._

_Harry will make a good father, he's just young._

_Hope every liked it_

_Good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou._


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

_Yea! I'm happy that people are happy with my story._

_It's getting more in depth with the parenthood_

_I'd also like to say Happy Birthday to Selesteant, she's turning 16 on friday:) Yea:)_

_I hope you_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

The next few night were not the greatest either. Harry found himself up all night comforting Amare. She seemed to like to fed more at night then in the morning. Casey agreed that Amare was probably nocturnal. He was trying to be a good dad and do as Mrs. Weasley said. He was to comfort Casey and take care of Amare. He did both by waking up whenever Amare whimpered, and letting Casey sleep. But Harry was starting to feel more and more tired in the morning, and found himself dozing off in various places. And it wasn't help that every morning Ron would come up to him, yawn at him and say:

"I had a good sleep how about you?" And he knew Harry was not sleeping at night. And he would laugh whenever Harry made a tired noise.

So the next morning when Ron saw Harry he didn't say it again, instead he laughed, sparing Harry only a little. Harry could tell that his hair was even more untidier, and he was now gaining dark shadows under his eyes. Harry thought Ron was being easy on him because they were going on the train to Hogwarts today.

"You look worse then ever" Ron laughed.

"Thanks" Harry yawned. He was now packing, very sleepily. As soon as he closed his trunk he found that he did not pack anything he needed. Instead he packed various things like empty wrappers, and pillows. He had to repack.

But surprisingly they were not late for the train, they arrived with 20 minutes to spare. Casey couldn't be happier. But then again she was the one sleeping, and getting rested. She was looking around gleefully, and gasping as they they went.

"This is amazing we never arrived by train before. This might be fun, eh Harry?" She added. Harry nodded with a yawn, Casey looked at him.

"Why are you yawning so much?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

"I'm tired, I haven't slept at all" Harry informed her. Casey stepped in front of him.

"My poor baby" She cooed as she kissed him. "Here I'll take care of Amare on the train and you can sleep okay?"

"Thanks" Harry said thankfully, and they kissed again.

"Come on you two" Hermione said breaking them apart, "we've got to get on the train, it'll leave without us" she added dragging Harry.

"Hermione we will not be late, and where's Amare?" he added finally getting out of Hermione's grip.

"Mrs. Weasley has her, she's giving her to Casey, and you need to get on early"

"Why?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"_You are quidditch captain_" she said.

"I am?" Harry asked, more surprised then ever. Hermione's face turned into complete shock.

"You forgot!" she asked him. Harry ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well there's nothing to stop me from forgetting. No child I have to take care of" Harry said.

"Sorry, but don't snap at me please?"

"Sorry I'm just really tired"

"You should sleep on the train Harry, if she doesn't I'll watch Amare"

"Casey said she'll watch her, no need to worry Hermione it's all fine."

"I just want to make sure Amare is okay, she's really sweet."

"She is, but wait why do you care so much?" Harry asked

"Because I care for you, I always have" Hermione said, not meeting his eye.

"Hermione are you-"

"I'll tell you later" she said hurriedly, looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around and saw a smiling Casey coming towards him.

"What was that about?" she asked pointing to Hermione's retreating back.

"Nothing" Harry answered still looking at Hermione.

"So I don't want every one here being all.. mean to you about Amare. So we should make a story and-" but she was cut short by an owl swooping over her head. It dropped a paper down to Harry.

"The ministry has already done that for us" Harry said reading the front page. It read:

LATEST NEW PICTURES OF STRANGE WOMAN.

Last week ministry representatives took pictures of a strange woman carrying a bay next to Harry Potter. It is to be known that she is a friends of Harry's, and was kicked out of her old school for having the child. Hogwarts is taking her in for her last year of school, because she is Harry's friend. The ministry finds this to be a very nice gesture as to Harry is no longer being hunted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There is till no lead on who is the father of the child-

"Well looks like they took care of that for us" Casey said taking the article out of Harry's hands.

It finally reached time, and they were all heading onto the train. Mrs. Weasley was telling Casey some last minute tips, and Harry was waiting for the time when he would finally be able to sleep. It actually came quickly, but not quick enough. As soon as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Casey and Amare got into a compartment, Harry's mind began racing. He's going to have quidditch, and classes to deal with, now a baby. He would soon have to take after Hermione and make a schedule. _Hermione,_ he thought, _She needs to tell me something. _But Harry decided to play it off until later. For at that moment Casey said:

"Sleep now Harry, I've got it all taken care of." and she kissed him.

"Finally" Harry yawned, as Ron was shaking with laughter. Hermione on the other hand was looking very angry, but put on a pained smile to Harry.

"Why are you laughing Ron?" Harry asked getting comfortable to go to sleep.

"Single life is over for you mate, life is going to be very hard now. But of course I'll help, I'd be a great father." Ron said proudly.

"Well in case you haven't notice you're not actually free yourself Ron" Ginny said gesturing to a stony faced Hermione. "But I'll help too Harry, I feel a special bond between me and Amare" she added. This made Casey's smile rather fixed.

"I'll help too" Hermione said through gritted teeth, staring at Casey, "I do so _care_ for you all really."

Harry fell asleep quickly, and felt as though it were the first time he was sleeping. It was the best rest he ever had.

The only bad part about going to sleep is waking up, that is what Harry experienced. He had been sleeping so well, then for no reason he woke up. To an empty compartment. The only other living thing in there was Hermione.

"Oh you're awake" She said to him as he sat up. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around, just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, and there was actually no one eles there.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, stretching.

"Casey is still with Amare, and they were called down the train for living arrangements. And Ginny went to go find Luna, for some reason." Hermione said rather curtly.

"Where's Ron?" Harry questioned, wondering why Hermione had not said where he went.

"He's being very immature, racing Seamus down the train for Dung Bombs." She said. Harry laughed, then remembered.

"What were you telling me before?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, caught off guard.

"Before we got on the train, before you left and Casey came" Harry reminded her.

"Oh that well, you see Harry," she said as she came to sit next to him." I don't trust Casey, she seems off"

"Hermione-"

"I know there's is no denying Amare is you child. She belongs with you, not with Casey." Hermione said. Harry was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked suspiciously. Hermione shifted in her seat a little.

"Well, just think. She was pregnant for 9 months right? You met Amare when she was four months right? Well with all that time in between, why didn't she come and tell you? Why did she wait for Amare to be four months, instead of when she was pregnant. If she really wanted you to know your daughter, and if she really wanted to be with you, why didn't she come before." Hermione explained. Some how if all made sense.

"She said she I was too young and she didn't want to bother me." Harry said timidly.

"Do you really believe that? You said that at Diagon Alley, when she left, that she said her mother wants to know whether she's staying or not. Thats means she knew that you were going to say yes anyway, so why didn't she come before? She's completely irresponsible. You need to raise Amare Harry... With some one more responsible" Hermione added. Harry was dreading asking this, but he did anyway.

"Like who?" He said after a while. Hermione looked at her knees, then up at Harry.

"Me." she said before kissing him. All Harry could think was, _Great just when I thought there wasn't another problem. _Now he had Hermione liking him for his "responsibility". He thought he was going to have a busy year anyway, quidditch, keeping the secret, and classes, but Hermione wasn't one of his concerns until now. Now he knew what she meant, caring for him. And caring for Amare, and he theory did make sense, why did Casey come while she was pregnant. Even if she did think he was too young, she knew he'd say yes. That's why she said "My mother wants to know whether I'm staying or not." She knew Harry would never say no to a child of his. She knew him for a whole year.

But before Harry could finish thinking the compartment door opened, rather quickly. And in came a sweaty Ron, whose arms were willed with bags of Dung bombs, and Casey with Amare giggling madly in her arms, she looked very happy. That is until she saw the scene before her. Harry and Hermione had already broken apart, but their heads where still turned to each other. Hermione looked very guilty, and Harry, very shocked. Rom must have noticed their expressions too.

"What been going on here?" he asked bemused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ooooh a conflict_

_This will play a very important part in Harry's tress_

_Lol I'm amused at myself, and now I'm rambling_

_Good Bye All,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	6. Chapter 6 Gone

_Hello all:)_

_I've got a new story coming out soon_

_It'll be called "Like No One Else"_

_It's a story about Hugo Weasley._

_Hope every one reads that too._

_You dont have to though:)_

* * *

_Anyway Enjoy:)_

""What been going on here?" Ron asked bemused.

Harry and Hermione quickly turned away from each other, both utterly embarrassed. The tension in the room was high, except for the fact that Amare was laughing madly.

"It's nothing, I was just talking to Harry about quidditch." Hermione lied.

"It that true?" Ron asked. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, as he always did when he was nervous, or scared.

"Yes, she was asking about how I was going to handle my schedule, with quidditch, and all" Harry replied, hoping this would satisfy Ron. It did. He smiled and sat down in his seat. Hermione jumped up and sat next to him, allowing a suspicious looking Casey to sit next to Harry.

"You should have seen it Harry. Me and Seamus raced all the way down the train! The entire train! We each bet dung bombs on who would win, and other people bet too. People were cheering us on, and running with us. But as you can see, I WON!" Ron explained triumphantly brandishing dung bombs into the air. Amare laughed more, and Ginny entered the room.

"So it was you racing like a child down the train. Everyone either thinks you nuts or funny. Personally I said insane." Ginny said as she sat next to Hermione.

"Sounds like a great race, me, I was having a nice rest. I finally got some sleep," Harry said, finally realising how refreshed he was. As they laughed Dean Thomas poked his head into the door.

"Ron, Seamus wants a rematch. Double or noting for the dung bombs. And people are starting to bet Galleons!" he finished excitedly. Ron jumped up.

"He's on!" He said before sprinting out of the room. Harry looked over to see Hermione shaking her head sadly. But before he had time to think Casey put Amare into his arms.

"Since your so _refreshed_, you can watch her now. I want to see this race." Casey said angrily before leaving the room. Hermione gave him a _you-see_ look.

"What did I do?" Harry asked once Casey left.

"She's probably just in a bad mood. Some one just told her she has to stay in my dormitory." Ginny said sadly.

"Why doesn't she stay with the seventh years?" Harry asked, while gently bouncing Amare on his leg. She was very giggly today.

"Oh she is" Ginny said evilly looking over at Hermione, " Hermione's staying with her too."

"WHAT!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Dumbledore thinks it's right to have both me and you in a room with her. Just because we know her so well and he doesn't want her to feel alone at Hogwarts. A lot of rubbish if you ask me." Ginny finished.

Hermione's face was twisted in the up most part of anger. Suddenly Amare started to cry. Harry looked around for her bag with her bottles in it, there wasn't one.

"What wrong with her?" Hermione asked, her face changing to concerned.

"She's just hungry, Mrs. Weasley told me how to tell. But I can't find her diaper bag." Harry told her.

"What a _responsible_ mother." Hermione said. "Is there anything else we can give her?"

"Not that I know of" Harry answered.

" 'Not that you know of' Harry find a way to feed her." Ginny yelled to him over Amare's cries.

"What am I supposed to do? Breast feed her? Casey has all her stuff." Harry panicked. Hermione sat next to him again.

"Let me see her" she said, taking Amare out of Harry's hands. In almost an instant there was a bottle with milk in it as soon as Hermione said '_**Bibocorroboro'.** _Amare drank the bottle greatfully.

"Thanks, You've got to teach me that one" Harry told Hermione, she blushed a bit. It seemed like she still didn't get over the time they had just spent with each other. The thought of it made Harry uncomfortable too.

"Oh, here's you daughter" Hermione said giving Harry Amare before returning to her seat. There was an awkward silence for a long time, that is until Casey came back into the room. Her mood was much happier then before.

"You should be out there guys," she said excitedly standing in the door way. "Ron and Seamus got caught. Now they're not only running for gold or dung bombs, their running for their lives to. The assistant driver is chasing them. It's hilarious." She finished.

"Act you age woman! Aren't you 18?" Ginny said, outraged.

"And forgetting something?" Harry added. Casey looked confused.

"What? Yes I am 18, act you age aren't you 15? Live a little. And I'm not forgetting anything." Casey assured herself.

"Yea you are, let's see. You haven't forgot your age, or how to speak. Or how to breath, or dress yourself. Maybe you've forgotten how to tie your shoes? No that's not it. Oh wait, yes. You've forgotten your a mother!" Harry informed her, as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Well you have her don't you? That means your taking care of her, so I don't have to at the moment." Casey spat angrily at him. Harry stood with Amare, and handed her to Casey.

"Well now you do," and he walked out the room. Only to then be knocked over by by a speeding person. The person fell over him, both people did.

"Hey Harry, come to join the race right?" Seamus said helping Harry up. Ron got up by himself, smiling.

"We've found a short cut so we can keep running in circles around the train" Ron told him excitedly. Just then a bunch of people came running up behind them.

"Hey everyone, Harry's joined the race!" Harry's friend Neville Longbottom yelled to the crowd. Everyone screamed in excitement. It excited Harry too. It was like being in a quidditch match again. There were screams of "Yeah Harry!" and "Beat them." Everyone yelling his name, screaming for him to win, and he was playing with his friends. Not a care in the world, but then again this was before he became a father. He had two choices, go back and apologize to Casey, or race and have fun with his friends.

Before he knew it he, Seamus and Ron were racing down the train. They had a bunch of followers behind them. And people were sticking their heads outside their compartment doors to see them go by. Every girl who did this shrieked in excitement as they saw Harry running too. It was the best feeling Harry had all day, better then sleeping. Him and his friends were laughing and pushing each other, just to win the race. Even though they were all evenly matched in speed, on land anyway.

Harry forgot all his worries for a while. He no longer worried about she stress of the upcoming year. How he was going to manage his classes, quidditch, keeping the secret, his daughter, and then there was Casey. But that didn't worry Harry at the moment, he was having too much fun.

Ron had pushed him into Seamus, who fell down at the impact.

"Yes one down!" Ron yelled.

"Not for long" Harry reminded him, for Seamus was up and running again. Harry was starting to get tired, but he had to win. Not for the dung bombs, or the money, but for the fun of it. He had an idea.

"Oh my god it's Voldemort!" Harry yelled, acting scared. Ron and Seamus both bought it and stopped to look back where Harry was pointing.

"Duh," Harry laughed as he ran on, he was now in the lead. Ron and Seamus had stopped to fast, it would take a while for them to get back to speed again. That means he would win.

He was at the end of the train now, and found the short cut Ron was talking about. It was a door that said 'Do Not Enter' so that was exactly what Harry did, and he found himself at the begging of the train again. He supposed they did this for the prefects, who had to patrol the corridors every so often.

"Yea, Harry!" Some one yelled from an open compartment door. He was close to the finish line that Dean had just painted. As soon as he ran across it, everyone cheered for him. Not long after Ron and Seamus showed up.

"You cheated" Ron said with a smile on his face.

"All's fair in races and war" Harry told him, he had just made that up.

Ron and Harry were talking and laughing as they made their way back to their compartment. But a little surprise came once they came there. It came in the form of a little note, which read:

_Frantic, gone to look._

"Well, what does that mean? Ron asked reading it over Harry's shoulders.

"Their frantic, scared panicking, which ever comes first. Anyway their frantic because they've lost something, and they've gone to look for it." Harry concluded.

"What could they have lost?" Ron asked. He and Harry were already looking at the empty compartment.

"I don't kn- You don't think?" Harry asked Ron, now fearful himself. Ron went over to check Amare's car seat, it was empty too. He gave Harry a frightful look, with Harry exchanged back to him. It was clear to both of them They had lost the baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OOOOOOOOh I woder where she went._

_Lol of course I know._

_Lol I'm so happy today is my sister's 16th b-day_

_Party! WHooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	7. Chapter 7 Hogwarts

_Conflicts, Conflicts, Conflicts_

_I love them, I love them, I love them._

_I'm all happy because I found a really good book today._

_Random thought :I love Panic At The Disco and Fall Out Boy._

_Thanks for listening_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"How do you lose a child?" Harry asked Ron angrily for the 100th time. They were searching the entire train, for not only Amare, but Casey, Hermione and Ginny.

"What am I a mother? I don't know anything about kids. I don't even know how to lose either." Ron answered again.

"And that's saying something" Harry joked, trying to relieve the tension which was tying his heart in a knot. He and Ron were walking fast, suddenly he stuck out his hand. Ron ran right into it.

"What the he-" Ron started.

"We can't just go marching up and down the train looking for a baby that's supposedly not mine." Harry explained to him.

"I've got it. You tell them a gold digging slut lost her child on the train." Ron offered. Harry punched him hard in the stomach.

"The truth hurts" Ron said gasping for breath, doubled over in pain.

"Harry Potter I've got to say thank you, from my mother." Said a very fluttered 7th year, handing him a folded note. Harry smiled at her.

"Okay" He said to her. She blushed a deep shade of red before giving the bent over Ron a strange look, and walking off.

It was amazing that someone wanted their kid to say thank you to Harry. Even more amazing them what he saw next. Ron was standing up shakily, grasping the wall for support. He looked at Harry, very frightened. But Harry helped him to his feet in a friendly gesture.

"Promise to never hit me again." Ron said to Harry as they were walking up the train.

"Promise to never make fun of Casey again." Harry laughed.

"It's not laughing matter, I think my digestive system is messed up now. And my reproductive system." Ron complained.

"Good idiots like you should reproduce" Harry told him.

"Oh well isn't that calling the pot calling the kettle black, look at you." Ron scoffed at him.

"All I'm saying Ron is that you may not be completely stupid, just dumb in an idiot way. I'd hate for a child to be born into the world with you as their father, they might be a moron like you" Harry explained to him. Harry should have see this coming, Ron punched him hard in the stomach, just like Harry had done to him. Ron smiled as Harry doubled over.

"I'm giving you three seconds to run Weasley, I might just murder you." Harry gasped, he was joking, but he might just kill him. Ron made a fake dramatic face before running off, Harry took off after him.

It was as though he were a child again. As though he were playing tag with a friend. But this was a new version of tag. It was a Ron-running-for-his-life-instead-of-from-a-hand type of tag. But reality hit Harry in the face, literally.

A compartment door flew open in Harry's way knocking him backwards.

"Oh my goodness, Harry I am so sorry. I saw Ron so I though you'd be near, and I guess you were" the voice came from a very nervous looking 6th year, Harry jumped to his feet.

"No matter, I'm fine. I have to kill my best friend but I'm fine." Harry assured her. She giggled.

"That's why you were chasing him?" She laughed. Harry ran his fingers through his hair, kind of embarrassed for acting like a kid. The girl looked at him dreamily.

"Oh, I'm Miranda Cattery, by the way" She told him.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said to her, shaking her hand.

"Oh I know, the whole world knows. But I have to tell you something." She added as Harry let go of her hand. She went back into her compartment, then came back carrying something in a blanket.

"I've read the Daily Prophet. What you're doing for your friend is amazing, it's very grown up and manly." she said, blushing. "But I believe this belongs to her" Miranda added giving the blankets to Harry. His heart soared, inside the blankets was a sleeping child he knew to be his.

"I found her in the bathroom, I couldn't just leave her there. I asked around and everyone said the only child they knew of to be here was your friends. And I was going to find you, but you weren't in your compartment. So I took her here, and she fell asleep." Miranda explained. Harry could have not felt so fond of her. He smiled greatfully at her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. You're a very kind person, to return my ba- er- my friend's baby. We really should hang out some time." Harry told her, thinking that would be a better way to thank her.

"Oh yes! I- I mean that's sounds nice." She said rather excitedly.

"Well I better go take this beautiful child to her mother. See you." Harry said. The girls gave him a merry good bye before running into her compartment. Harry could hear dozens of squeals from inside.

Harry looked at his baby, she was still sleeping, not a care in her little mind. But Harry felt a surge of anger flow through him. How could Casey just leave her child in a bathroom, like some play thing?

"I heard she was in a compartment down here." Harry heard a girl's voice say.

"She better be, I swear if you lost her forever I will curse you into Oblivion."

"Why do you care so much? She's not your child."

"Why don't you care? She shouldn't be your child. Here's a lesson keep your legs closed, then maybe you would have to take care of a child. Just be lucky it's Harry's child too, he'll actually take care of Amare, I hope he gets custody and you'll never see her again. She doesn't deserve such filth of a mother." This voice was angry, and Harry knew, just by the tone, it was Hermione's.

"Why am I even talking to you? I'm here with Harry and our child. I don't need to hear this" Casey said defensively.

"Better get used to it, we have to live with you. You're lucky it's Harry's child, or I'd be calling you every name in the book. How could Harry even fall for someone like you. He's much better looking and very kind and sweet and a whole bunch of girls like him. He could have had anyone, why did he pick you? You're so ugly and mean. Yet Harry is nice and handsome and cute and-" but Ginny cut off as soon as Harry had finally reached them. Then she blushed deeply, just like every girl Harry had met that day.

While Ginny was looking at her shoes, the other girls were looking at Ginny.

"Oh my, Amare Harry you found her!" Casey said happily trying to reach for Amare. Harry put her out of Casey's reach.

"How could you just leave her? Not only that but in a bathroom?" Harry asked her disgustedly.

"I'm so sorry" Casey sobbed, "I was looking for you, Then I went to cry in the bathroom. When you left I was very torn up. I thought you had left me forever, I can't live without you Harry. I can't dream of a life without you. Please forgive me,I love you too much." Strangely enough, Harry forgave her.

" I do forgive you Casey. I just couldn't think of you leaving Amare just anywhere. I love you too, I can't dream of being without you either." Harry told her. They kissed, Harry heard one of the girls say,"She's so dramatic!" But he didn't care. He loved Casey too much. It was a burning passion, a flame, that would never go out. He could not think of what his life would have been like if he hadn't met her. She was his soul mate.

But what he didn't get was, when they were talking where they talking down to him or to Casey. They were talking about Harry and Casey being together. Were they saying Casey was a slut and should have never slept with Harry? Or Harry was stupid for being with her. Again his thought process was interrupted.

"Harry, there you are. You found Amare!" This voice was Ron's, it made Harry and Casey break apart. "I see you two have made up" Ron smirked. Then he looked at Hermione and Ginny, who then put on very fake and pained smiles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally they were in the Great Hall, waiting on the feast. People kept coming over and wanting to look at the new addition to Hogwarts, Amare. Amare was a baby who loved the spotlight, Harry found out, for whenever someone came over she was quiet and very behaved, almost as if she wanted to make a good impression. She needed someone to be paying attention to her at all times. This was not a problem, for Harry found it hard to resist her smile, it was so innocent and pretty.

"I love it here, it's all so wonderful! I can't believe you got them to let me in here. I love you." Casey said to Harry, before kissing him once more. Harry heard someone pretend to vomit.

After the delicious dinner, they all made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I didn't even have to be sorted. Is it hard, the test to get into houses? Bet it was dangerous, and you had to be brave, that's why you got in right Harry?" Casey asked him once they were snug in chairs in the common room.

"It wasn't hard at all actually, you just put on a hat, really" Harry told her.

"Oh well, there's still plenty to tell Amare about when she grows up. Her father saving the world." Casey told Harry fondly. She was sitting next to him, very close, with Amare in her hands.

"I'm going to barf in the next second if I don't get out of here" Ginny said, standing, " Our room is all the way on the bottom of the girls staircase." she informed Casey before leaving.

"I'm tired too. Night" Hermione said curtly before following Ginny. Ron, however, was in his own world, where they were still talking about great things Harry has done.

"And Uncle Ron right there beside him helping." Ron said with an imaginative look on his face. Casey laughed, and put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I really wish I could stay with you though, a whole summer staying with my love, and now they make me share a room with those women." Casey ranted lovingly.

"They're actually good people, it you get on their good side." Harry said to her.

"I'm only on one side of them, and I think they will keep me there." Casey told him. Harry laughed, not only at her, but at Ron. He was still in his own world, looking off into the distance.

Finally Harry was going to bed, but Casey wasn't going without a fight.

"Just one night, me and Amare will stay with you. We both haven't had a night without you yet since we've seen you." Casey told him.

"It's not just me up there, it's Ron and three more people up there." Harry explained to her.

"It's not like I haven't been in here with them in there too." Casey informed him, "Now I insist we stay with you." She said more forcefully. Harry gave in, she had used her forcefulness. The thing Harry can not resist but to give in too.

"Fine you can stay." Harry said. Casey smiled.

"It can be just like the old days.' She said winking at Harry as she strode up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Only with a kid." Harry muttered as he followed her up.

_I love them dearly_

_Hoped you liked this chapter_

_I think it's a bit long but it had to explain a lot of things_

_Hoped you liked it_

_Good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou._


	8. Chapter 8 Clues

_Next chapter, whoopee._

_Ah the life of a young father, why is so interesting?_

_I'll never know and will never care to find out._

_I'll just stick to loving it._

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"Do you not learn or are you just thick headed?" Ron asked Harry in disbelief. They were walking down towards the common room, and Ron was on a frenzy.

"Keep your voice down, you really want Hermione and Ginny to hear?" Harry hushed him. He knew what he did was wrong, but it wasn't his fault.

"I think they deserve too. They'd beat you up better then I ever could. I honestly can't believe you!" Ron shouted.

"Ron I got that five minutes ago, yeah your mad at me. That won't make what happened not happen." Harry whispered.

"It should have never happened, you should have told her to go sleep in her own room. You should have been slightly more forceful and made her sleep in her own room. No matter how pretty she is, you should learn to look past puppy dog eyes." Ron told him.

"It wasn't puppy dog eyes. What was I supposed to say, Casey you can't come stay the night with me, you are the mother of my child and the love of my life, but I forbid you and Amare to sleep here tonight." Harry asked him.

"Yes!" Ron said exasperatedly, "Then maybe you wouldn't have-"

"What are you two shouting about?" Hermione asked, her and Ginny came into view at the bottom of the stairs. Ron looked ready to tell, but Harry gave him a pleading look.

"I noticed Casey didn't sleep in her room last night." Ginny said suspiciously.

"She went to bed after you guys, and woke up before all of us." Harry lied convincingly.

"Right" Ron said curtly.

"Okay, we're going to breakfast, you might want to find her, they're giving out schedules then." Hermione informed them. Harry and Ron nodded, and went down to breakfast with them. While they were walking he and Ron were arguing silently.

"I still can't believe you" Ron muttered angrily to Harry.

"Just drop it, it's over with." Harry whispered back.

"No I will not, and I had to be there." Ron told him.

"You could have been asleep."

"No I could not have!"

"What are you too talking about?" Ginny questioned them. They did not even notice they were already in the Great Hall already, or that Hermione and Ginny were looking at them argue.

"Nothing" Harry and Ron said together as they found seats. Later in the breakfast Casey came to join them.

"Good morning all" She said brightly kissing Harry. "This is going to be so fun! I can't wait to see the classes and meet the teachers."

"So you're and early bird and a night owl?" Ginny asked Casey completely changing the subject.

"What?" Casey asked her looking very confused.

"She was just saying how you stayed up late last night and woke up very early." Harry explained to her.

"I didn't- oh yes I am, I was just really excited about today." Casey quickly said after finding the look on Harry's face. The girls looked at each other.

"She's very restless too" Casey said, talking about Amare. "Hasn't stopped whining since last night."

"Me neither" Ron grunted in his porridge. Harry shot him a warning look.

"Here you go, these are your schedules this year. Professor McGonagol said while handing all of them their new schedules.

"OOo how nice I have a very interesting class first. Defense Against The Dark Arts. Sounds fun" Casey raved.

"We all have that class first, and the next one together, then break together... Wait we have everything together." Hermione said, outraged, as she looked at Casey's schedule.

"Gives us time to become good friends" Casey informed her.

"Doubt it" Ginny muttered. Casey turned to Harry

"See I told you they hate me" Casey whispered.

"Not hate you, just dislike you strongly. They'll get over it." Harry assured her. She smiled, and Amare was moving in her arms she gave her to Harry. Amare immediately stopped and lay still as Harry rocked her.

"I have a question," Hermione asked loudly, "How are we going to take care of her, if we all have the same classes at the same time?" That was a good question, how were they supposed to take care of Amare if they were all in their classes.

"Do they some sort of nurse here? We should ask her to take care of Amare while we are in classes. Then take her back when we are in these break things, and after classes." Casey offered. Everyone looked at her.

"Not a bad idea" Harry told her with a smile.

"First brilliant thing I've heard you say since I've met you." Ginny said in a supposed-to-be-kind way.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After giving Amare to Madam Pomfey, who was completely happy and excited to see a baby, they headed to their first class of the day. Everyone was surprised to see who the teacher was. He was the best Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher they had ever had, Professor Lupin. Immediately Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to greet him.

"I knew I'd see you three first." Lupin said, smiling at all of them.

"You didn't tell us you'd be teaching." Ron said excitedly.

"Dumbledore found it nice to not tell anyone, just in case any parents had a problem with it. So he waited until the start of term, when people would see me, then it's too late for parents to tell him to sack me." Lupin explained to them.

"That's brilliant in the dumbest way." Harry joked.

"Speaking of which, I want to know why I've never seen or heard about your daughter Harry" Lupin said with a questioning look.

"I didn't even know til two months ago. Wait.. How did you know about Amare?" Harry asked him.

"Well seeing as I am a teacher, I suppose Dumbledore would tell all of the teachers these things." Lupin said in an almost mocking way. Before anything else could be said the bell rang and they went to their seats.

But as Lupin began to talk Harry's mind drifted away. He couldn't help but think about Amare. What was she doing right now? Was she scared because her parents were not there? Did she even care that they were not there? Was she sleeping? Was she laughing? Was she awake? Harry's mind also drifted into other places too. He thought of the total beauty of Amare. Her tiny face was so soft and very innocent. In fact she had an all around innocence about her, they kind that only children have. She also seemed to be able to act out emotions. At the Burrow, when Harry was always tired, and felt sleepy in the morning, so was she. Maybe that was why she only seemed quiet in the morning. And on the train when Ron was extremely proud and happy because he won the race, Amare was the happiest thing alive. And on the first day of term when Casey was enjoying the spotlight of everyone coming up to see her, Amare was also soaking up the lime light. And Ron was whining all morning, and so was she. This made Harry wonder...

There was a loud bang in front of Harry, as someone threw down books in front of him. This snapped him out of his trance.

"Mr. Potter, I know this may not be interesting to you, but please at least act as though it is." Professor McGonagol shouted at him. He didn't even know he was in transfiguration already.

"What-oh, I'm sorry" Harry said sheepishly. The bell rang.

"Alright everyone one roll of parchment on the spell to transfigure a table into a wild boar. Class dismissed."

Harry seemed to be the only one who was quite upset about the homework.

"How am I supposed to do that essay! I wasn't listening!" Harry fumed. The others were far less then sympathetic.

"Well, maybe this is your punishment for that. You were off in your dreamland while we were learning." Hermione counseled him.

"Hermione, you know your my best friend right?"

"Yes Harry, you can borrow my notes" Hermione said sounding very bored and looking through her folders.

"I love you Hermione." Harry said thankfully. Hermione blushed, which made him blush too. Harry suddenly remembered the moment they had on the train. They began to walk again, not talking.

"Where are Ron, and Casey?" Harry asked, breaking the ice.

"Ron went to the kitchens for extra food before lunch and Casey went to get Amare, we're on break." Hermione said absentmindedly, still looking through her sack with all her books.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as she stopped and was looking frustrated.

"Found it. Harry I need to tell you something about Casey. I've been looking up genetics, because I've noticed something about Amare, have you?" Hermione inquired looking at a huge piece of parchment.

"Yea, she seems like she can sense feelings. But it's a load of rubbish, she's only a baby." Harry assured himself.

"But Casey's background told me that her mother had a dominate trait for feeling emotions. Casey's sister didn't get it, but because it was dominate Casey must have it. Because Amare has it. So that proves something, she knew how you felt about her, and she knew you wouldn't say no to taking care of your child. She felt your emotions, she knew, but why did she suddenly decide to come now? Something must be going on, she had...let's see nine plus four... 13 months to come tell you, she knew your love for her, why did she wait?" Hermione finished. Harry had to let this process in his mind.

"I don't know Hermione. I mean what you are saying makes sense, but if your trying to make me leave Casey, I'm sorry but I won't. We share so much together." Harry explained. Hermione's face was consorted with fury and surprise.

"That's why Ron was so upset, I can't believe you, she was with you last night wasn't she." Hermione gasped. "You slept with her!"

_I feel a turn in plot : )_

_Well, I know there will a turn in plot._

_Lol thanks for reading_

_Good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou._


	9. Chapter 9 Passage Way

_Glad people liked my last chapter._

_I am so clever_

_This story will start to get even more interesting._

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Harry and Hermione were walking towards the common room in silence. Harry looked out the window and noticed the clouds. He could not believe it was almost Christmas holiday already. When they got to the Fat Lady Hermione said:

"I just want you to know that I am not mad at you, but I am a bit curious about something. Oh sorry- Ejector Mable" she added as the Fat Lady huffed impatiently. Harry was just about to say something until he walked into the room and stopped. Ron and Casey were already in the common room, and Harry thought it would be a good idea if he dropped the subject now. But soon Harry forgot all those thought.

"We would have seen you walk from the kitchens Ron. How did you get up here so fast?" Hermione inquired him.

"I decided not to go after a while, those house elves are very picky these days. Now that Fred and George are gone they don't want to give out food anymore." Ron answered sadly. Harry and Hermione plopped down on the couch beside them.

"And what took you two so long? Class ended 15minutes ago." Casey asked while feeding Amare.

"Harry had to borrow my notes, he wasn't paying attention in class." Hermione answered almost too quickly. Harry did not notice but behind him a 6th year was coming.

"Hello Harry." She said brightly, "I don't think you remember me, but I'm Miranda. You know, the one from the train."

"How could I forget you." Harry laughed. She blushed slightly.

"Well remember you said we should hang out sometime? Well I've found this really awesome place, and I was wondering if I could show it to you." She said nervously. Harry gave a quick look at everyone, before saying.

"Sure I'll go." And getting up.

"Wait, before you go, Harry, can I have a word with you?" Casey asked in a trying to be nice voice.

"Okay, wait here" he added to Miranda before going to the bottom of the boys' staircase. Casey shut the staircase door, and gave Harry the look of death.

"Why would you just go out with her! What's going on Harry!" Casey half yelled through gritted teeth.

" She's the one who found our daughter, Casey, I promised to hang out with her as a thank you." Harry returned, yet he was quieter. Amare was looking quite stony faced also.

"Yes exactly, our daughter! You are supposed to be with me! Not her!" Casey said in a full yell this time. It seemed like it had gone on forever. Harry and Casey continually yelled at each other. Until finally Harry walked out of the staircase with Amare in his hands. He steadied his voice for Miranda.

"Shall we go then?" He asked her nicely. She seemed to be a bit stunned, she and everyone else in the common room heard the fight. Luckily neither Harry nor Casey yelled anything about their relationship, or of Amare. Miranda perked up quickly and jumped out of her seat. Harry gave a quick glance at Hermione and Ron, and mouthed to them 'I'll tell you later,' and went out the door with Miranda.

"Why do you have her child?" Miranda asked as they descended down the steps.

"I have to holds her for a while. Her mother is very stressed at the moment." Harry lied.

"Sounded like it." Miranda laughed, Harry forced a fake chuckle. Harry had a very nice conversation with Miranda as they went deeper and deeper under the castle. Harry noticed Amare was sleeping, looking very peaceful and calm.

After a long time of walking Harry and Miranda finally reached their destination.

"Look it's in here." Miranda said excitedly while opening a very rusty door. It looked like a big underground tunnel. It had many beds in it and dressers. As though someone could live in it.

"I found it while I was roaming the school at night. My best friend bet me to do it, it was dark and I was scared. Eventually I found myself here, I don't think anyone knows of it but me. I feel special. Anyway I slept here that night, since the bet was I had to be out all night and not get caught. It's a very interesting place isn't it? I read up on it with a book from the restricted section of the library. It was used for students in the founder days. Whenever they were scared of the teachers, or running from a lashing they came here. I guess this was before the found that one room, the one that is equipped with what ever you need. But this is what I wanted to show you." Miranda went on, Harry was examining the entire place while she was talking. Now he was following her father into the little room.

"Look here, on the wall, W&N and it's in a heart. I like to believe they were in love, they were in the book too. Their names were Will and Nancy. Sweet isn't it?" she added to Harry.

"Very." Harry said. He looked closely at the wall, the W&N was written in a heart, and the hand writing was horrible. "Very sweet."

"One day I hope to put H&M" up there." Miranda said softly. Harry gave her a questioning look. Then without warning, she kissed him. This wasn't the first time a kiss was sprung up on Harry. As soon as she released him Harry started backing up.

"I-I'll j-just go. See- see you la-later." he stuttered while walking back. Butas soon as he got out the door his walk quickly changed into a run.

While he was running he met Hermione, Ron, and Ginny half way there.

'It's not fair that you guys have break before lunch, your basically lying around for hours- oh hi Harry." Ginny added brightly to him.

"Hey" Harry said calming his voice, "Where... are -you headed ..to" he asked trying to keep hold of Amare. She was struggling and looking around as though there was someone untrustworthy around.

"Off to lunch. You had better give Amare to Madam Pomfey. Here I'll come with you." Ron said. As they set off in the opposite direction of the Great Hall Harry asked Ron'

"Where is Casey?"

"Her heinous threw a tantrum and left. Ron went to get Ginny to find her, but neither of us feel like getting her." Hermione suddenly said, making Harry and Ron jump.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked her.

"Surprised to see your own girlfriend? Very bad move Ron." Ginny said suddenly coming up too.

"So I guess we're all going then." Harry said to the others, they all nodded.

After a long walk back to the Great Hall the four of them were sitting down and enjoying their lunch, and talking.

"There was also this writing on the wall it said W&N like for some love thing." Harry explained. Ron chocked on his sandwich.

"Oh Ron, romance is very nice sometimes. Of course you wouldn't know." Hermione added in a whisper.

"Go on Harry." Ginny urged him.

"Well, Miranda said it stood for Will and Nancy, two people who were there way long ago. She read about them in a book. Then..." Harry trailed off.

"Yes" Ron said in an annoying egging on voice.

"Nothing." Harry answered keeping his face down in his food.

"You ladies man! She kissed you didn't she!" Ginny yelled out. Harry quickly shushed her.

"I knew it! You don't have to be with Casey! You could have any girl here!" Ginny went on with a huge smile on her face. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Harry's look said "I'm sorry." While Hermione's said "It's not your fault." and she gave him a smile. All the while Ginny was going on about Harry and breaking up with Casey.

"Why are you screaming that all over the Hall!" that voice belonged to Casey.

"Harry doesn't deserve you. I wouldn't say my worst enemy deserved you." Ginny shouted back.

"Well that's just to bad isn't it! Because he's with me and there's nothing you can do about it!" Casey yelled back. Ginny stood up at her seat. Since Casey was right behind Harry and Ginny was in front of him, he got a full blast of the shouts and was in the middle of the argument, literally.

"Not me, but a girl named Miranda can! She kissed him, and I bet it was better then kissing a slug like you!" Ginny bellowed back. Casey looked down at Harry.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"I swear I didn't like it." Harry offered, he couldn't swear that it didn't happen. Casey had tears in her eyes, and ran out the Great Hall, all eyes were on her, until she left. Then everyone went back to their business and gossiping. Harry was about to go get her, but Hermione grabbed his rodes and pulled him back down.

"You can't just go after her, you'll seem desperate. Send Ginny to do it first." Hermione said.

"Send me and you'll never see her again." Ginny said politely. Everyone turned to Ron.

"Fine , I'll do it." He huffed while getting up.

They left the Great Hall after 15 more minutes, and Ron and Cassey still had not come back.

"She probably locked herself in somewhere, and Ron can't find her." Ginny said.

"Let's not talk about it." Harry offered as a solution. Just as he said that Ron came back.

"I found her, and talked to her for a while, then she ran and went to class. I think." Ron told them.

"Well' thanks for finding her." Harry said to Ron.

"No problem, but while I was walking here I was thinking, who's last name will Amare have, you know, if you and Casey don't get married." Ron asked. This was a thought Harry never had before.

"Of course the child will take the last name of the father." Hermione explained wisely.

"I always thought it took the mother's, you know, because she had the child." Ginny said.

" No it takes the name of the father. For without the father there would be no mother." Hermione explained smartly.

"I've always liked my last name more then my first." Ron added randomly. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" they all inquired simultaneously.

"I just like my last name better, sounds unique, you know?" Ron stated.

"Well before you interrupted us we were talking about where Harry and Miranda went." Hermione said sounding very irritated as they followed each other into the classroom. The were all about to sit at a table with Casey.

"So what he went to the deserted room underground, behind the dungeon." Ron said in a very bored voice He sat down, Harry was about to sit down, but stopped.

"How did you know where it was?" Harry asked him.

* * *

_Get it? Huh? Huh?_

_Oh you'll get it soon enough_

_Thanks for reading:)_

_Good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth

_New chapter, Yea:)_

_Sorry I didn't say this before but the year is already at Christmas time._

_It;s a jump but some things need to get done._

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"Er... A lot of people know about it, like Dean he told me about it too." Ron explained quickly.

"Oh look class is starting." Casey said changing the subject. Ron's story did make sense to Harry, but for some reason he could not believe him. Whether it was because Ron sounded as though he made that up on the spot, or was it the nervous look on his face.

Harry could not pay attention in class that day. His mind kept wandering between Ron and Amare. He wished his daughter could be in class with him. Then maybe he wouldn't worry so much. He worried that she wasn't being fed, that someone was going to take her. Or she might get lost if Madam Pomfey turned her back for a second. Harry knew the school's nurse was trustful, she had helped him so many times. But for some reason he would not trust her with his baby daughter. Harry turned to Ron.

"Do you still have those snack boxes Fred and George gave you?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"No time to explain, just give me one." Harry said hurriedly. Ron reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a green and red piece. Harry took it and was about to eat the green part when:

"What are you doing? Trying to get out of class? You don't learn much as it is, you have to stay." Hermione whispered to him in a very firm voice.

"I need to see Amare, I just don't feel right without her." Harry told her. It surprised him that she smiled at him.

"You're supposed to eat the red part first." She told him, he smiled.

"Thanks" He said before popping the red part in his mouth. It gave Harry a strange feeling, like there was a bubble in his head. Then he had a very painful headache and he could tell Ron gave him the fever one.

"Professor I'm not feeling well." Harry said to Professor Slughorn.

"Well thats not good, we must all be healthy, I believe. Yes, yes go to the hospital wing." Slughorn told him . Before leaving Harry winked at a very stunned looking Casey.

He almost ran to the Hospital Wing, he could not wait to see his baby. But it was going to be a longer wait then he thought. He ran into Draco Malfoy on the way.

"Potter." He said curtly to him.

"Malfoy" Harry replied in the same voice.

"Heard about the girl you have here, always trying to be nice I see. But there are some times you need to be mean. You shouldn't have let her back in here."

"Who are you to tell me what I should be doing?" Harry asked harshly to him. Malfoy suddenly turned from mean, to well.. concerned.

"You saved my life last year, and all I'm trying to do is help. Just to make things even. I can't say much, but I don't trust her. I know things you don't, I say get rid of the slut before it's too late." That is what Malfoy said before he quickly walked off. Harry kept walking but he was completely stunned. What was he talking about? He was not the first to say that they don't trust Casey. And what he said had to be the truth, because he was never nice to Harry, and now he was. But all thoughts left Harry's mind once he got to the Hospital Wing.

"What are you doing here dear? You should be in class." Madam Pomfey said to him once he got into the wing. She was caring for someone in a bed, far away from Amare. This was good and bad in some ways.

"I have permission to see Amare" Harry lied. Madam Pomfey nodded and pointed to the little carriage on the other side of the room. Harry walked over and stood over her crib. He put his hand in for her to play with, which she did. She grabbed hold of it and began twisted her little fingers through his, as though trying to examine them.

"You're so luck Amare. You're to small to care about anything in the world. You don't have to do anything, everyone cares for you, don't get me wrong I love to do it though. I hope you never grow up, I hope you never have to have your heart broken. I hope you never feel confusion, and that you never feel pain or sadness. I hope you have a childhood, a nice one I never had, and I will make sure of that. I hope nothing ever goes wrong in your life. Promise me you'll be a baby forever." Harry said to her. She made a soft noise, as though answering Harry, he laughed. He felt better now that he saw her. They were having a great conversation. Well Harry was talking and she was talking in baby words, but even though he could not understand her, he knew she could understand him, and he liked it that way.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo

The holidays came almost to fast. The only people left were Harry and Hermione. Ron and Ginny went to Romania with their parents, they did not have enough money for Harry and Hermione, so they did not go. Hermione did not want to go home, she was always somewhere, as though looking for something. And Casey, even though Harry protested and was now not talking to her, took Amare and went to stay with her mother for the holidays.

Harry was in the common room twiddling with his wand, and Hermione had her face in a book. He was telling her about what Malfoy had said to him. Once he finish she put the book down.

"That's makes sense." She said.

"How?" Harry asked, he really did not understand. She picked up her book and stood up.

"Take me to the place Miranda showed you." she basically ordered him. He stood as well and walked her to the underground flat. All the while he was asking questions, but she did not answer one until they were inside the the little bedroom.

"Show me where the W&N is," She ordered, he face buried in the book. He did. She examined it closely, then turned away, and walked to the other side of the room.

"Harry come here." she told him. He walked over to where she was standing and on the wall was another W&N but it was not in a heart. She held up the book next to it. Inside the book was the same picture in the same handwriting, with out a heart.

"This is the one Will and Nancy wrote, see the book says so. I borrowed it from Miranda, she got the wrong engraving on the wall. That one over there, it was not Will and Nancy. Come one." At that she dragged Harry out of the room, and towards the Great Hall, this time Harry did not ask anything, he was trying to stomach this all. He figured out what was happening, they ran into Dean.

"Hey Harry, Hermione. What's going on." He asked looking at them, Hermione looked flustered, and Harry, confused.

"No real time to talk Dean. Do you know where a secret flat is.? A one under the kitchens?" She asked quickly.

"No, wait, we have a secret flat?" He asked, but Hermione looked very sad and dragged Harry into the nearest empty classroom.

"Stay here." she said before leaving and closing the door.

Harry could not get this, what was happening. So far the writing Miranda had showed him was the wrong one, and Dean did not know where the flat was. What was Hermione doing? He found out soon. She wand Malfoy where now walking into the classroom.

"This is how you'll repay him, with the truth." She said to Draco, who nodded. Hermione turned to Harry."I know everything now Harry. Ron was really upset when you slept with Casey that night right? He was with her Harry, I know it's hard to believe, but he said Dean told him where it was, but Dean didn't even know we had an underground flat. And Casey changed the subject really quickly. And Ron said he liked his last name better, and Casey's last name is Norcom. W&N, Weasley and Norcom, get it? They where going behind your back into that room to be together, and sleep together. And Malfoy will tell you it's the truth, tell him." She said.

"She's right Harry, I watched them all the time on my way back to my common room. They were always laughing and saying to each other not to tell Harry. That's why she's not trustworthy Harry. I'm sorry." Malfoy said, he shook Harry's lifeless hand and walked out, Hermione continued.

"Harry, that is why she did not come tell you earlier. She did not know who the father was, it was either you or Ron. And she was scared of you finding out about her and Ron, so she didn't tell you until she was sure it was yours and Amare is your baby, that's why she waited. If you don't believe me ask her, make her tell the truth." Hermione finished.

Harry could not stomach this, his best friend, no. The love of his life, never. But it all made so much sense, but he couldn't believe it. Casey and Ron? No, it could never be, but it was. The pain inside was crushing him, he felt empty, and just wanted to die. He felt like... like crying, but he could not, all his tears where dried up by shock. He wanted to run, run far away and never come back. Or he wanted to wake up, and have this all be a bad dream. And him and Casey will be back together, and she would have never slept with Ron. And she would have never been scared that Amare was not his child. Harry wanted to die, or run, but instead he found himself in Hermione's arms, sobbing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Poor Harry, I hate to see him cry_

_But he had to find out sooner or later_

_Hope you enjoyed this plat twist_

_Good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	11. Chapter 11 Punches

_Hello people:)_

_I'm really happy with all the people who read my last chapter._

_So keep reading please:)_

_It only gets better._

_I'd also like to say my sister, Selesteant, has stories up to._

_Just a thought,_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Harry locked himself in his dormitory since that day. He kept running the facts in his mind. Everything made so much sense, but it was to true to be true. And Hermione had said:

"It's not your fault Harry, it's Casey's. She doesn't deserve you." She was hugging him at the time.

But that is what made Harry think, did she not deserve him, or did he not deserve her? What if Ron offered her something that he couldn't? What if she saw something in Ron that she did not see in Harry. Was he not good enough, for anyone? Did he need to change? What could he change? Should he ask Ron? What about Amare? If Harry and Casey are not together who will take Amare? He really loved Amare and did not want to see her grow up without a father. Like he did. Should he stay with her for his daughter? Or should he he leave her? But will leaving her mean leaving Amare...

"Harry are you okay?" Someone said as they opened the dormitory door. For the first time in days Harry sat up on his bed.

"Neville?" Harry said, he had forgot Neville came back already. "Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie to me." He said sitting down on his bed, which was on the left side of Harry's. "I know you're upset about that girl. But what I don't get is why."

"How do you know what I'm upset about?" Harry asked facing him.

"You talk in your sleep. Always saying Casey and Truth. Why are you so upset about the baby. It's not yours." Harry lowered his voice and leaned in towards Neville.

"If I tell you something to you promise to keep your mouth shut, not matter what?" he nodded, "Okay that baby's name is Amare and it's my child. No listen, I met Casey during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and I guess Ron did too. Anyway that is why I care about her and the baby so much"Harry blurted out. As soon as he said it he wished he didn't. What made him suddenly tell Neville that? Neville stared at him.

"Well Harry I really don't think you should be upset. For some people when they are only dating someone they think it's all fair game. If they date someone else they don't think it's wrong it's not like your married or anything. But what you got to find out first is if Ron knew you were dating Casey. If not then it's not his fault, if so then... well I don't know" Neville told him. He actually sounded like some teacher, a very smart one.

"Well it's the end of the holidays isn't it?" Harry said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah the train is coming soon. I'm only here because Gran made me take the Knight Bus. It's very fast." Neville explained, sounding as though he had already forgot what Harry told him. _Thank God for his bad memory_, Harry thought.

Harry and Neville had a very long conversation of what he did during break. It was mostly Neville talking and Harry's mind wandering and sometimes saying "Yeah" and "that sounds fun" and "I wish I were there." And so on and so forth.

But the real action came once Harry heard the door open. And in came a smiling face with red hair. The person fully came into the room.

"Hey Neville, hey Harry. How was your bre-" Neville screamed and jumped up as Ron fell to the floor. Blood was coming down from his nose, and he was unconscious. Harry withdrew his fist, which was covered in blood also, fury was etched horridly across his face.

oOoOooOooOoOooOOOooOOooo

Everyone Harry knew was now gathered in hie dormitory, all except Casey. Harry was on his bed with a towel on his right hand, he still looked angry and his left hand was gripping hid right so hard he was making new blood come out. Hermione was trying to help Ron(she seemed not to be trying hard) and Ginny was sitting next to Harry looking very amused, indeed. Neville was epically telling the tale to everyone in the room. He was making it seem more interesting then it really was. All Harry had done was punch him in the face. But Neville was making it seem like Harry and Ron had fought, and Harry was always winning.

"Excuse me Neville," Ginny said interrupting Nevile, who was now saying that Harry would have torn Ron in half if he hadn't go to them. "But Harry, how did you break your hand hitting Ron in the face?" Ginny said trying to hide her laughter. Harry grimaced.

"He had a hard head" Harry scowled. There was a snort of laughter near by, and it was made be Hermione.

"I'm sorry but this is all too funny. You say he has a hard head, but he must be weak because you knocked him out with one punch" Hermione laughed.

"Was anyone listening to me?" Neville said, yet the girls went on laughing.

Harry did not feel like laughing, he felt like murdering. How dare Ron take his girlfriend, how dare he sleep with the love of his life. Harry, at first, felt sorry for himself. Thinking that it was something wrong with him. But as soon as he saw Ron's freckled face he felt a sudden surge of rage. How dare Ron even have the nerve to say "Hey" to him. How he would have liked to slap the words from his tongue. Oh wait, he did. Harry smiled at this thought, even though it was an evil smile, it was still better then the horrible look he had on before.

"Where's Casey she was on the train with us, we didn't sit with her but we saw her get on." Ginny said.

"Exactly the reason why I'm late" Casey said as she entered the room with Amare in her arms. Amare looked as though she did not want to be in the room, Harry thought she could feel the tension.

"Oh my God! What happened to Ron." Casey shrieked as she looked at the ground.

"You really want to know what happened to your boyfriend." Harry said curtly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about everything Casey. Why would you do that?" Harry asked.

"Harry, how did you find out?" Casey asked.

"Don't be thick and answer a question with a question, he asked you first." Hermione said very angrily. Casey looked like she was by herself on this one, since Ron was out for the count.

"I- I don't know why I did it Harry. I was just confused at the time, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I never thought you'd find out. It's all swept under the rug now, there is no me and Ron anymore. I only want to be with you, I'm sorry." Casey said. Harry started to feel lighter at heart.

"A likely story" Hermione said finally giving up on Ron.

"Yeah Harry, dump her, she deserves it." Ginny said from the side of him.

But Harry's mind was in a different place. He was actually thinking of forgiving her. But then-

"What's going on?" came from the ground, and Ron stood up. "Harry what was that fo-" The girls in the room screamed, and Ron was out again. Harry was now holding his hand, it was throbbing.

"Ow I think I broke my hand even more, but it was so worth it." He said with that horrible look again. Amare could feel the anger and surprise in the room, there were probably too many emotions in the room for her, she looked ready to cry.

"I think you should go to the hospital wing." Ginny said trying to hold back her laughter. Harry nodded and walked pass Casey and out the room. His hand hurt too much to think. But he wanted to think, Casey had apologized something she had never done before, maybe she was changed. But then again how did he know she would never do it again.

"Harry wait!" Someone yelled from behind him, it was Casey, "I'm sorry, really I am I can't stand you being mad at me. I love you and when you're not talking to me I feel so sad. I could drop Amare off to Madam Pomfey and we can spend the day together tomorrow, it's Saturday tomorrow. Please Harry I'm really sorry, please don't leave me." Casey begged. How could Harry deny her, she was so beautiful. And she was smart and clever, and sweet, and sneaky, and demeaning, and a cheater, and a two- timer, and...

"You know what Casey I-"

_How lovely a cliff hanger:)_

_Sorry this came late I have summer school now_

_Got to get ahead:_

_Thanks for reading_

_Good bye,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	12. Chapter 12 Realizing

_Hello,_

_Sorry summer school is keeping me busy_

_But more time to think right?:)_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"You know what Casey," Harry said as he took Casey's hands, which were on his shoulders. "I don't want anything to do with you" he added taking her hands off his. Casey looked completely shocked.

"You can't be serious," she said, her voice turning from kind to to having a attitude.

"Yea, I am. How could you do that? And with my best friend, how sick can you get?" Harry said disgustedly.

"It's not like we were married! Only dating plenty of people date other people when they're only dating someone else! And it was your fault why I was doing it!"

"My fault!" Harry shouted, outraged "Oh yes Casey I said, Go ahead and sleep with every guy in the school, I don't mind!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have if we didn't keep it a secret! Maybe if the world knew I would have been happier. And maybe I thought you liked other girls because they all just love you, and Ron was just a shoulder to cry on!" Casey yelled back. Harry thought about it, was it really his fault? No, it can't have been.

"Or someone to lay under!" Harry said, insulting her. She went completely off her rocker.

"Don't call me a slut! Your girlfriends do that enough, they dont like me! AND WHY WOULD I BE HERE FOR YOU IF I WAS WITH RON! AMARE IS NOT RON'S CHILD, YOU ARE HER FATHER AND I PREFER IT THAT WAY. IF YOU DON'T WANT ME YOU CAN'T HAVE HER EITHER! NO MATTER WHAT I HAD HER, BUT SHE NEEDS YOU, I NEED YOU! YOU CAN'T DENY HER!" Casey screamed, making several people stop to listen, they might have found out. But Harry's mind was off. Half of him wanted to tell her off for being a slut, but the other half loved her deeply. Especially when she was forceful like she was at the moment, but she mentioned Amare, Harry could not tell if it was a threat or not, "If you don't want me you can't have her?" No, it can't have been a threat, she really does care for him, and he knows Amare needs him too. It was decided he needed her too. And what better make up move then to make out? So he kissed her, completely forgetting that his hand was broke.

OoOoOOoooOoOooOOOooOOooo

"What's happened here?" Hermione asked as Harry and Casey walked back into the common room.

"It's a cast, she fixed my hand and all, but since it was bleeding she made me put it on." Harry explained while taking a seat next to her.

"No, she means why does it seem like you to made up. I mean, no that's what I mean." Ginny said, almost stopping because of the look Hermione gave her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Casey asked with a huge smile.

"Might as well be." Ginny answered.

"What's your problem with me Ginny?" Casey asked her still with a smile.

"You should know, you good for nothing..." Ginny added under her breath.

"I would wouldn't say anything Ginny. I would suggest we keep our little tiff _Underground. _Don't you think?" Casey said sounding suspicious. Ginny went pale, and aid nothing else. Harry had no ides what they were talking about.

"Hi Harry, it's me again, we'll you might as well know. Hahahahahahaha. Well I've been told to tell you that you need to hold Quidditch try-outs soon. I'm trying out. Professor McGonagall have a list I've been told to give you of people who want to try out. Here you go." Miranda said very quickly handing Harry the paper.

"Thanks, what are you trying out for?" Harry asked after giving her a smile. She blushed.

"Sounds silly, but I think I'll be good at Keeper, I'm pretty fast. And I...Well bye Harry" She said before rushing off. Harry wondered why until he saw the murderous look on Casey's face. He smiled to himself, then looked at the list. As soon as he saw Ron's name he crossed it off with Hermione's quill.

"Oh grow up." Hermione said taking her quill back.

"Where is Ron anyway?" Harry asked darkly.

"Still out on the floor, we tried to help him, but gave up." Hermione said still writing furiously.

"I though he was your boyfriend." Casey said while taking Harry's hand.

"I though Harry was your boyfriend, but apparently everyone is" Ginny said nastily.

"Sounds like something a _Dean _would say. With that thought I could _sleep_ well, don't you think?" Casey said slyly.

"Don't black mail me Norcom!" Ginny yelled.

"Why would it be black mail? Would you like to tell everyone?" Casey asked gesturing around the room, in which everyone was staring at them. Ginny went silent once again.

"Awkward. Well, I'm going to hold try-outs now. Now of never. Bye." Harry said trying to get out of the room quickly.

"Wait, Harry I need you to watch Amare. I need to see your headmaster about some work you guys learned but I didn't." Casey said, Hermione and Ginny looked outraged.

"You know I need to do this." Harry told her. But Casey had already gone upstairs and got Amare, who looked somehow untrustworthy.

"Oh, it will only be a second. Besides she need some more time with her daddy." Casey said kissing both Harry and Amare before walking off. Harry just sighed and walked out the portrait door, and Amare was silent, but not for long.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo

"I need everyone to just split into groups of what you are trying out for. And hurry please." Harry said feeling completely stressed. Not only was Amare very fussy but people were now complaining at the fact that he had waited so long and it was such short notice.

"Alright. Please shush Amare. Can each of you- Amare please- do a lap around the- Amare- field!" Harry shout, as everyone mounted their brooms and took off, Harry started to handle Amare. She was struggling in his arms and trying to get lose.. Harry was trying to keep her from falling out of his hands.

"Just ditch the chicks baby and move on with it." a seventh year boy yelled at Harry, but good for him because he was eaten alive by a whole bunch of girls.

Harry felt happier, not only because the boy did bad as Keeper and he chose Miranda, but Hermione showed up and was able to help him with the tryouts.

"I'll now test Chasers!" Harry announced as he chose Two boys as beaters. Ernie Flagon and Paul Wilson, but were big and tall, even if they were only fourth years.

But by now Amare was completely out of it. She was crying and thrashing around and trying to fall.

"Watch them please Hermione." Harry said to her as he left the field with Amare in his arms.

He reached the hallway and held Amare in front of him.

"Why are you doing this Amare? You were so calm an hour ago, it's almost over so we won't be here long. But if you continues to act up it won't be done in time okay?" Harry said to her. But what she said next really melted his heart. Amare had the look of deepest fear on her face, and intermediately gripped for his shirt, and fell silent. Harry held her and felt horrible, he thought it was his fault that she was scared. He did not mean to scare her, only talk to her. He walked back to the field while listening to the voices behind him.

"Yes her, the new girl. Hogging Harry to herself, she doesn't deserve him." One voice said.

"I agree, stupid slut." The other one said. Harry ignored it.

"As he came back he told Hermione what happened and what was said, after she told him who she thought was best. Before Harry could finish Hermione rushed off into the hallway.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOo

Hermione did not come back until the end of the try-outs. Harry now had a perfect team, with all the best, and Amare was now asleep.

"Why do you thing Amare acted like that?" Hermione asked him as they walked back to the common, but they were taking a different route.

"I don't know, I think I scared her." Harry answered embarrassedly.

"Or maybe she's afraid of losing you as her father. Maybe she hates being with her mother, and doesn't want you out of her life. Maybe he whore of her mom couldn't handle her, and basically left her die, until she remember who her father was and needed an escape. Needed someone else to take care of her, and now Amare has that person and doesn't want them to leave." Hermione said sounding angrier with every word.

"Where is this coming from?" Harry asked looking at the asleep Amare in his arms, his beautiful daughter.

"Harry I read her mail from her mother. I had to, she's not right in the head. Her and her mother were writing back and forth and I saw that she was always like that with pets. They were arguing and her mother wrote 'You can't treat a baby the way you treat your pets. Don't just push her away Casey. See if that Harry boy will have her, or I'll take her.' See Harry that was another reason she said 'My mother wants to know if I'm staying or not in three days.' She treated Amare badly, that's also why she came back, she couldn't handle Amare by herself. So she turned to you, she's using you. Harry-" Hermione said before pushing him against a wall and kissing him. Harry's mind went blank, but again, he didn't pull away. He didn't know why he didn't. Maybe somewhere in his mind he liked it. And that feeling wasn't far back in his mind either.

It seemed like for ever before they broke apart. Harry wished Amare couldn't tell feelings because now, in her sleep, she was smiling widely.

"Er- You can't really j-judge he b-by what she did... before... can you." Harry stuttered, his head was still blank. He did not even know why he was sticking up for Casey. But Hermione didn't look mad, only concerned. She took Harry's arm and walked him a little further, in the dark. Finally after a while of walking she turned to him again, as thought she were going to snog him again. Instead she walked him down what seemed like stairs, defiantly not the way to the common room. She opened a door, and light flooded their eyes. And in the room was... Ron... and Casey....On a bed. They were in the secret underground room.

"People never change Harry." Hermione said pointing to the scene in front of them. Casey and Ron noticed them, and looked terrified. Harry stood there, mouth open wide

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*sigh*How much could you really need someone._

_This was kind of a 'see through chapter'_

_As in you all saw it coming,_

_*Hint, Hint* Casey will still be in the story_

_But can you guess as what? **hmmmm_

_Lol Goodbye:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	13. Chapter 13 Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

_OO-er Let's see what happens:)_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Instead of reacting the way he wanted to, which was rip Ron limb from limb, Harry turned around and left. He needed to clear his head, too much had happened. Not only today but this entire year, he found out about his kid, he's failing most of his classes, he's stressed about quidditch, he wants to kill his best friend, and he's heartbroken. He's never wanted to leave Hogwarts so badly, just take Amare and live with Sirius.

That was actually a great idea, he did not want to stay at the Burrow, because of Ron, so why not with Sirius. But what about Casey? Where would she go, and what if she wanted to take Amare with her. Harry's heart tightened at the thought of not seeing his daughter anymore. He looked down at his darling, she grimaced in her sleep. How could he let this angel live with Casey? _No matter what she is not getting her_, Harry thought.

He stormed into the common room and went to the girls dormitory, but he stopped himself. Why pack her stuff for her, when he could have the satisfaction of watching her do it herself? Instead Harry went to his dormitory, and in there met Ginny and Neville.

"Hey Harry, I was just explaining to Ginny here that a Mandrake root is better then a crushed unicorn horn in a Reaping Drought." Neville said proudly.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked looking at Harry's estranged face. Harry put on a manic and estranged smile.

"I'm done, completely, I mean, you think you know a person and they tell you they're gonna change, but then they sleep with your best friend. Who does that? Casey does, but then again what doesn't she do? She has powers beyond any of us know, I think she's a witch. Well, hahaha on Harry The Pushover he'll believe anything, even the thought of himself being in love with a whore!" Harry ranted, Ginny came over and took Amare out of his arms.

"If you're going to kill yourself, don't do it with a baby in your hands." she told him. Why was she joking? This was no joke, he was actually heartbroken and manic, and ready to die.

"You think this if funny!? It's not! This is no joke, I'm losing everything, my friend, my love, and possibly my baby! And all you can do is make jokes?! Hahahaha, Ginny that was _real_ funny! Me about to kill myself is the joke of the night! Everybody, why aren't we all laughing? Neville why aren't you laughing, this is all a BIG joke ISN'T IT?!" Harry bellowed, acting and looking completely deranged. Neville and Ginny were looking at him as thought he were some freak of nature, but he was not done yet. He was not going to take it out on them anymore, now it was time for the person who deserves it. Luckily she came just in time, with Ron and Hermione.

"What are you playing at yelling so everyone can hear!" Casey yelled at him. The times of him bowing down to her were so over.

"That's nothing compared to what you just did!" Harry yelled back at her. She looked completely surprised, like a mother who's son just yelled at them for the first time. Only Harry was only two years younger then her.

"Let's go!" she ordered him, grabbing his arm. He jerked out of her grip.

"No!" He snarled back.

"Well fine Harry I'll tell you here then. That was only because he had just woken up and looked very scared. It was a temptation." she explained.

"Oh yes put and a sob story and get sex, is that how your mind works Casey? You had a long walk and you could have changed your mind." Harry told her.

"Well it's not like we're married! Yes, yes I know _Amare,_ well she's my daughter, that doesn't mean me and you are bonded forever. It just means-"

"I was stupid enough to fall for a slut, I know" Harry interrupted her.

"DON'T CALL ME A SLUT! I am not a slut! I am stupid for being with you!" Casey yelled shrilly.

"THEN GO! No on wants you here! I got Dumbledore to bring you here and I can make sure you're gone!"

"If I'm gone then so is my daughter!"

"Your daughter? I know for a fact you're only with me for an easy way out. It should be a federal offense for you to have children, you're ten times worse then any mother could be! Amare needs a stable life, not one where she thinks being a whore is the greatest thing in the world!"

"Well then she'd have her father's gene wouldn't she? You thought I was the greatest thing in the world! I'm not going, but don't expect to see her anymore!" Casey yelled and went to get Amare out of Ginny's hands, and actually managed to take her, and left.

Everyone had their eyes on Harry, and he was breathing heavily. He could not meet anyone else's eyes, afraid they might see all his emotions.

What if he never got to see Amare again? Would Casey really be that cruel? _Who knows there's a lot she can do._ You're not helping._ I'm not here to, you know how things might work out. She's right, she's the mother and the court always rules to the women. You know that, but that's not how you want to think. Now let's say, for some odd reason, you do get ruled to custody of Amare how are you, some idiot teenage boy, going to take care of her. Yeah you may have Sirius now, but what happens when Amare becomes a teenager? How is a man supposed to take care of a female hormonal teenager. Get it now?_ … _Well?_ You're not helping.

That argument was taking place in Harry's head for some time now. One part of him was saying he was going to get his child, the other slaying him with facts, and trying to make sure he believed he was never going to see Amare again. His and Casey's fight took place five days ago, and since then none of his friends have talked to him and Casey had someone give him a letter from a Muggle court for the custody of Amare. Harry could not even lie that he was sweating bullets about this case. He had tried to look up some things, but Hogwarts has no books on Muggle court, the Muggle Studies teacher does, but he won't lend any out. And since no one was talking to him, he could not ask for help. He thought, maybe they were not speaking to him because they knew he would never hold his daughter again. Even though he did not want to think it, this thought pained him. Tomorrow was a Hogsmead day, and also the court date. He would have to sneak away for those hours and come back quickly, hopefully with Amare in his arms.

"Mr. Potter how many times a day do I have to tell you, _pay attention!_" McGonagall yelled at him. "I'm surprised that you even _barely_ pass my class. One more time I see you dazing off, I will send you to the Headmaster's office, understood?"

"Yes" Harry said out loud. _No_, he said in his head. H head better things to worry about in life then classes. He had a child at stake. And the case was tomorrow...

"Harry Potter you are not fit for a child!" The judge yelled at him. He had woken up late and went to court in half of his pajamas. He felt really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I had to get here on time, I slept in late." Harry tried to explain.

"Oh, let's say your child is crying because she's bleeding to death, and you're asleep. What then Harry!" he yelled.

"That will never happ-"

"Plus he's very abusive, and young, and has no parents to help take care of him." Ron said, Harry did not even know they were in the room.

"No- well I don't have parents, but-"

"And he's a player, do you know how girls he goes through in a week? What if one of them takes or hits Amare?" Hermione said logically. They were in seats next to the judge, all bearing down at him.

"That's not-"

"Yes it is! You had me and Hermione one day, then Miranda and Casey the next. I think Casey should have Amare." Ginny said, smiling at Casey, who smiled back.

"You don't even like her!" Harry shouted, but they seemed not to hear him, and Casey started crying.

"I j-just want my b-baby. S-she n-needs me, I n-need her. I'm h-her mother, she n-needs a mother! Harry's h-h-horrible, h-he hits me and I-I'm af-afraid he might h-hit her too!" Casey wailed. Everyone looked sympathetic.

"C'mon! She's lying I'd never do that! I'm a good person, plus she's stronger then me." Harry explained yet again.

"So you're weak! Too weak to take care of a child." The judge yelled.

"No! I-"

"The court rules all custody to Casey Norcom!" He announced. Harry was horror struck, this was not happening. He watched as Casey was handed Amare, and she put her in a cage. What?

"You let me down!" Amare yelled to him. No! He would never let his child down, he couldn't have, he tried to hard.

"No I-I'm sorry!" He yelled desperately to Amare, but she was crying over the sounds of people screaming in triumphant. Everyone was against him. He had no one in the world. The judge showed him no mercy still.

"And for the crime of domestic battery against a women, Casey, I sentence you to three years in a federal prison!" He shouted to Harry.

"No!" Harry yelled as he felt the ground shake below him.

"Serves you right!" Hermione shrieked as Harry fell through the floor.

He landed on the hard ground and looked up. Before him was a lot of steal bars.

"Hey." His cell-mate from the side of him. Harry looked over and it was, Dudley?

"Welcome to Hell." he finished. Harry's breathing became rapid and uneven, he felt his heart stop, and he blacked out.

"Harry, Harry wake up. You have to. It was only a dream, wake up!" Someone far away yelled as they shook him. Harry sat upright immediately.

"What happened?" He asked nervously.

"We saw you were sleeping and did not want to wake you. You fell asleep in the common room, you are in the common room. Not jail, it was only a dream, you do talk in your sleep, just like Neville told me today. But you're okay every things alright." The person explained. Harry rubbed his eyes, and the figure of Ginny came into focus. Harry found himself drenched in sweat, and breathing hard. But it was only a dream, it did not really happen. Only a dream.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Lol random lyrics, sorry this took so long_

_I'm in summer school, got to get ahead._

_If you have any questions feel free to ask me._

_Hoped you liked it, let's see who gets Amare._

_Lol Good bye all,_

_LivinLaVidaLou:)_


	14. Chapter 14 Court and Dursley

_Hey Peoples_

_I've been very happy these last day_

_Because I have made a new story called The Heir_

_I believe it will be as big as this one_

_No more rambling_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Harry did not want to get out of bed the next day. He knew something bad was going to happen today, he could feel it. As much as he wanted Amare, he didn't want to hear 'Custody to mother' either. But though his mind was screaming to just lay down, Harry's feet began to move towards the bathroom for a shower.

He did not know how to dress, he was sneaking out of Hogsmead, but people would think he was in Hogsmead, so should he dress like a wizard? No what will the muggles at the muggle court say? Maybe he should just bring extra clothes. But where would he keep them? How was Casey getting there? Hopefully she sleeps in and since she did not show up Harry automatically gets Amare. _Who am I kidding_, Harry thought, _If she gets any chance to embarrass me she will._

Harry got down to the common room in one piece (refraining from the urge to pull himself apart) hoping there would be no other worries today.

"Harry when are you scheduling practice? The others want to know" Miranda said to him. _When did she get here?_ Harry thought.

"Oh yes, er, Is today good? After the trip to Hogsmead, I mean" Harry answered absentmindedly.

"Oh yes, that's great, we've got to get ready to win this year," Miranda sais confidently.

"Right, yeah." Harry said, half-heartedly.

The rest of the morning Harry remained silent. Hermione and Ginny came to sit down next to him at breakfast, but both remained silent. They ate in silence, but not complete silence, for the Great Hall was filled with the noise of the other children in the school. And Hermione and Ginny ate, Harry sat there looking at his hands, on his lap, thinking. What was he supposed to say, what if he said something wrong? At each thought his stomach got tighter, and that was the reason he could not eat. He stomach was in so many knots that he was sure he would have thrown up.

He was breathing heavily by the time they were going back up to the common room, awaiting the time to go to Hogsmead. His head started to feel light, and even with no food in his body he was about to vomit. He had to take deep breaths to calm himself down, if only a little.

"Are you alright?" Someone said from Harry's left. Being spoken to for the first time in a week was a great shock for Harry. Such one that, he jumped at the sound of it.

"I-I'm fine" Harry lied, he found out it was Ginny who had spoken to him.

"No you're not, you're very pale. You don't have to lie to me." Ginny said kindly.

"Sorry," Harry said, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, "I'm not having the time of my life right now."

"You should, there's no way those muggles will choose Casey, even if they don't know her. Muggles aren't as dumb as we think." Ginny informed him.

"And since when did we think muggles weren't smart?" Hermione asked defensively.

"Oh no I-I mean.." Ginny stuttered. Harry smiled as he watched Ginny look hard for a reasonable explanation on why she said that. Harry had heard that smiles and laughter kill nerves, if only he could laugh. But it was lifting his spirits a bit that people were actually talking around him now, not only that, but they were speaking to him.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were walking through Hogsmead, waiting for the time when Harry would have to leave, it came faster then he thought.

"Well, I'll be off." Harry said, once they were near a safe place for him to leave without being seen. Hermione and Ginny did not move.

"You don't expect to go without do you?" Hermione said to him. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately cut off.

"I know a lot more about the Muggle legal system then you do. I must say you cannot protest that. Therefore I am going." Hermione finished as though she were giving a speech.

"I'm going to, it might be fun seeing muggles in their everyday lives." Ginny added. After years of knowing these girls, Harry did not protest, he knew they were just going to come anyway. The entire time they were walking to to court house Hermione was telling Harry about things he should and should not do, with commentary from Ginny.

"Always address him or her as 'Your Honor.' They find it formal and polite." Hermione was telling him.

"Your Honor? What are they saints?" Ginny inquired.

"Well they've been through years of college and have studied very hard, and have to take an extremely hard test to be where they are now. So yes, I would consider them 'saints.'" Hermione told her. Usually Harry hated when people fought around him, but for right now, it was soothing and entertaining.

Finally, after two trains, a bus, and some bikes (don't ask) they made it to the court house. But, yet again, Harry's stomach clenched. Not because of the case, but because of the voice he heard.

"Bloody jury duty, will be the death of me. But that's what I get for being a citizen, eh? I just don't know why I'm here 'Throw them the book' I'd always say." The voice was all to familiar, and usually it was yelling at him. How was Uncle Vernon here?

"Now, now Vernon be calm, these won't take long. Only two cases. You'll be fine." And Aunt Petunia?

Harry had to lean against the nearest wall to stop himself from falling over. All his chances of getting Amare were now over. There was no way the Dursleys were going to help him out. Not after 14 years of hatred, and a whole year of silence. Harry tried to keep quite so they wouldn't notice him, but that didn't stop Ginny and Hermione from talking loudly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked him. Harry was going to shush her but thought it was too late, Uncle Vernon had just shushed Aunt Petunia at the sound of his name.

"Harry?" Hermione asked too.

"Please, just keep quiet" Harry said as softly as he could, "I'll tell you later." At this his case was announced, it was time to face them.

As he walked in the room, Harry could not help but look at the jury, he saw his uncle, open mouthed, and staring at him. Harry turned around, he never felt so embarrassed in his life. The looked over at Casey, she gave him a death look and mouthed "I'll give you time to say good-bye." Harry gulped, which made his mouth very dry.

A big man with a black robe came to the stand.

"I think you both know why you're here, for the custody of Amare Proli Norcom" the judge recited dully. Harry looked over at Casey "Proli?" he mouthed. She gave him a smug smile and turned away. Amare Proli, that's latin for Love Child.

"Now you to may plead your cases, and since it is the mother who is asking for this case, she may preside first.

"Thank you sir, I just wanted to tell the court that I will be great with Amare, she will have a father, step-father at least, and.." Casey said.

"Your Honor please, Parent hood has nothing to do with how many parents are there. Can we strike that from the record?" Hermione asked, standing up from her seat in the audience.

"Yes, yes, of course young lady, jury disregard that last statement... Good, go on Ms. Norcom" The judge said.

"Yes, well I have a house for her to be after my school years, Harry does not, at the moment he does not have a home, he stays with the Weasley's..." Casey was interrupted again.

"I think that is home enough for Amare. It has many people to help take care of her." Harry informed everyone. He could tell Casey was getting mad.

"Well, that was my next point," she fumed, "I have parents and a stable job. I have money I can bring in to help Amare all throughout her childhood, and adolescence. Yes Harry has money, but babies are expensive, all that money he has will be gone after a while, then what does he have, no family, and no money." Casey said. There was no arguing with that it was all the truth.

"Your Honor, I would like to say that I know for a fact that Harry Potter has family, living relatives, that are willing to help." Harry's heart stopped, he looked over at the jury and he went brain dead too. That could not have been said by Uncle Vernon, yet it was. He was actually helping Harry, it made his heart stop too. He was sure he was dead, but he was still feeling.

"Oh I give!" Casey proclaimed.

"Alright Mr. Potter, now you." The judge said, looking very amused.

"Okay," Harry started, " I can give a few examples, with a child you can't just give up like Casey just did. And you can't lose your temper like she just showed you. I can give Amare the best care because, Yeah I'm still in school, but she can stay with me at my school (Harry tired hard not to mention Hogwarts to a muggle) And I do have money for her, and if it all has to go to her then so be it. I can always make time for her. I really don't have anymore to say then that, I'm a great father and she'll be happy." Harry finished.

"I believe that both sides were very good. But Ms. Norcom, you only talked about the bad in Mr. Potter. I'm really not sure what you'd do for the child. And Mr. Potter I'm sorry to say. But most times the court rules in the name of the mother, unless she is unwishng or unable to take the child.. What do you think jury? Hands up for Potter, Stand up for Norcom." The judge told them. Harry closed his eyes, he did not want to see it.

"Now sit (he opened them) It seems like me and the jury are on the same page. The court rules full custody to the father, and the child's last name shall be changed to meet it. Case dismissed." Harry's felt dizzy once more, he heard almost nothing past 'the father.' He had gotten his wish. He looked over at Casey, who looked as though she had seen Harry do four black flips and a cartwheel on a tight rope. He smiled at her "I'll give you time to say good bye" he mouthed. He felt no pity for her, she started this, and she set up the court case.

All he knew was the heart exploding feeling as the clerk gave him his daughter. And as he walked out with that child, and Hermione and Ginny, he could say he had never felt so happy in his life, not even when he defeated Voldemort,

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Ahhh a happy ending_

_Hope you liked it:)_

_Now let's see how Harry handles it:)_

_Any questions just ask me:)_

_Good bye,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	15. Chapter 15 Focus

_I enjoy writing this story_

_I was talking to my sister, Selesteant_

_And she gave me the idea for this chapter:)_

_(she explained it much better then I woulc write it, so I did my best)_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Harry walked out of the court room, just to be thrown into a hug by Ginny and Hermione.

"I knew, you had to get her!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"Yea, did you see the way Casey was dresses? I wouldn't have given her a second thought!" Ginny said. Harry was happy, but his legs still felt as though they'd give away any second. He had never been through anything so nerve racking, and a little heart warming. He smiled.

"Now I have to sign something and we can be on our way." Harry told them.

"Not so fast." A voice said from behind Harry. He froze, it can't be, this man had never shown Harry as much as a hint of kindness in his entire life. Harry turned around, and he was face to face with Vernon Dursley. There was silence, an awkward silence, there was really nothing to be said. So much hatred between them in 16 years, but now, what could be said.

"Er.. So you're fine, I guess." Uncle Vernon said to him.

"Yeah, I'm alive anyway." Harry answered. They couldn't look each other in the eyes.

"Are you back at your- hem- H-Hogwarts." Harry actually looked at him, he had just said a word he had found disgusting for years now. What was going on?

"Um, yea, I'm finishing my last two years." Harry answered. Uncle Vernon nodded. "How have you been?" Harry asked, finally breaking the ice between them.

"We, your aunt and I, have moved back into the house." Uncle Vernon said.

"Oh, where's Dudley?" Harry asked, trying hard to make amends.

"Are you coming back this summer?" Uncle Vernon asked him, changing the subject. Harry was completely blown away. They had always wished that Harry would stay far away. He had to ask.

"Um, Uncle Vernon (Hmm?) I- I thought you hated it when I came back." Harry said. For the first time in his life, Vernon Dursley looked Harry Potter in the eyes.

"Dudley, talked some sense into us the day we left. We learned that, we can't change you, and you did save his life. And the way we've been treating you was wrong. I-I'm. I'm sorry." Harry was half expecting someone to jump out now and say, "You've been _Punk'd._" But no one did, instead Uncle Vernon held out his hand, just like he had done a year ago when he was leaving, but this time he did not swing it away. Harry gave a quick glance to Hermione and Ginny, both were smiling. People had always said, forgiving was the best way to live your life. Harry shook his hand, and surprisingly, and pulled into a hug.

"You saved my family, when you killed that Vuldemarty. And that takes a man Harry, you've grown into a fine one." Uncle Vernon said as he released him. This had to be the dream, Harry told himself. Maybe the dream he had before was real, for this was unbelievable.

After another moment, Ginny and Hermione came to Harry's side.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Uncle Vernon asked, pointing to Hermione.

"No- I-we're friends-I-I mean" Harry and Hermione both stuttered. Ginny looked fairly amused, so did Uncle Vernon.

"Well, the next case is about to start. Don't stray to far, Harry." He said before waving him good-bye. As soon as he left, Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny. Instead of saying "Can you believe that, he was nice to me" like he wanted to, he said:

"What did Casey mean, by 'She'll have a step father.'" Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Hasn't he told you?" Ginny asked, a smug smile on her face. Harry was confused.

"No, told me what?" Harry questioned.

"Ron and Casey are going to get married" Hermione said, fake dreamily. "She says 'He proposed to me with flowers and a ring. Under the Whomping Willow, so romantic.'"

" Firstly, Ron doesn't even have money to buy shoe laces. Secondly, the whomping willow is not romantic, it never will be. And how long do you think it will be before she cheats on him?" Ginny added. This wasn't actually a good thought. No matter how much he hated Ron for this, Ron was always there for him. He let him into his house, saved him from the Dursleys, and had always been at his side. He would actually hate to see Ron hurt. But before Harry could say anything, he heard his name called.

His heart began to best furiously as he approached the front desk, but a nice young woman was there, and smiling.

"I only need you to fill out a few papers and you can leave with your daughter." She told him. Harry smiled.

"Thanks...Er... Ms. Clemmings" He said, reading her name tag at the front of her desk.

"Pleases call me, Sally. Let me the first to say how very sweet it is for you to want to take your daughter." She began rubbing his hand, "You being so young and all, how old are you exactly?" She asked. Harry gave her a very weird look, she had to be at least 32.

"Um.. Er.. I-I" Harry struggled to make words. What is a nice way to say "You are way to old for me." But talking to a woman, there was no nice way. Luckily Harry had friends.

"Come on Harry, I have a pen you can use." Ginny said, coming up and taking him away from Sally.

"Thanks" Harry whispered.

"You owe me." Ginny responded.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ginny and Hermione walked back to the grounds of Hogsmead, all very nervous. They knew they had spent a lot of time in the muggle world, too much time, and they knew they were late.

"What if they expel us." Hermione panicked.

"Oh yes, they'd do that Hermione, we can sneak back up to the castle and say we were always there." Harry assured her. But there was no changing her mind, even after they did sneak into the castle, unnoticed. Harry smiled smugly at her, she glared at him.

"Oh don't start! You know we could very well have been caught! Just because-" Hermione lectured him.

"We made it?" Harry finished for her. She scoffed and continued walking towards the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and walked after her.

This meal could have, possible, been the nest Harry had ever had here. What made it sweet was the great victory he had today, and the great child in his arms. Amare was wide awake and was trying to climb on the table. She seemed very restless, but Harry didn't mind, he knew it must have felt good that she would never have to see her wretched mother again.

"I wonder if you can still keep up with that 'Casey's child bit.' She probably won't anymore." Hermione said to him. Harry was bouncing Amare on his leg, trying to calm her.

"She had to, hasn't she? I mean, if she doesn't I just seem like the responsible Harry and she seems like the slut Casey." Harry explained her.

"That's impossible Harry." Ginny proclaimed.

"Really? How so?" Harry said with very fake curiosity, it made Hermione laugh.

"Well, how can people see her as anymore of a slut then she already is?" Ginny explained. Their part of the table exploded with laughter. Only because Dean, Seamus, and Neville were there too. Somehow Neville had managed to let Harry's secret slip to Dean and Seamus, but both promised not to tell. Harry wondered how long that would last.

Later that night, after Harry put Amare in his bedroom, he went into the common room to catch up on homework. Hermione had been helping him a lot, but every time he almost caught up, he would be scolded and given more work. By this time Harry was really tired, but he had to get it done. If he didn't it would just grow bigger, and he wouldn't be finished until his eighth year, and Hogwarts didn't have that year.

"The Gargoyles didn't rebel until 1658." a voice said from behind Harry. Harry jumped in surprise, surly he was the only one awake at this time. He turned around.

"What?" he asked. Ron pointed down at Harry's paper.

"You put that the gargoyle's rebellion started in 1568, it was 1658." He pointed out, Harry looked down at it.

"You're right." Harry said to him, blotching out the date and putting the correct one. Ron didn't go away, instead he sat down in a chair near Harry.

"I-I heard you got Amare. Congrats" Ron said uncertainly.

"Not that you'd care. I mean, you are supposed to be her step father." Harry said, not looking at him.

"What?" Ron asked. Harry looked up, how could he be so stupid?

"Like you don't know. Ginny told me you proposed to to Casey. Under the Whomping Willow." Harry repeated.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ron asked. "Firstly, I'd never go near that thing, not after our second year. And I wouldn't marry her. I only dated her, because I didn't know you were dating her. You never told anyone remember? And that one night, I can't even remember. You hit me kinda hard, you know." Ron explained. Harry ran this over in his mind. He had hit Ron two times that day. And Ron was looking him in the eye, so he couldn't have been lying. It was probably the years of friendship talking, but Harry believed him.

"Oh, sorry about that. What are you doing now?" Harry asked him.

"Not marrying her, that's for sure. She's to controlling for me, everything has to be her way. But Hermione broke up with me, so I don't know. What about you?" Ron asked him.

"I'm not dating anyone. I think I'll leave my focus in Amare and school for a while. And if you want someone, I met this muggle today, she might be interested." Harry joked. He and Ron laughed for a while.

After catching up, Ron went to talk to Dumbledore about something, and Harry went up to bed. But as he opened his door, he was surprised to see a red headed figure on his bed.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asked her.

" Casey, she's really being annoying right now. Trying to get on me and Hermione's good side. So I left to find you, and instead I found Amare up in her crib. So... I'm cradling her." Ginny pointed out the baby in her arms.

"Thanks" Harry said, thanking her for watching Amare, when he didn't. Ginny placed the sleeping child in her crib and approached Harry.

"You know you still owe me, for saving you life today at the court house." Ginny told him, moving closer.

'I wouldn't say 'saved' my life." Harry told her, heart racing. But there was no time to even think about what was going to happen. Ginny kissed him. _So much for my focus on school and Amare only,_ Harry thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A love triangle:)_

_I like circles better_

_But thats just me :P_

_Anyway, hoped you liked it_

_Good bye,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	16. Chapter 16 Where

_Sorry this took so long. Today_

_was my last day in school, and I saw Harry Potter and forgot to update, sorry_

_Well, it's here:)_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

Unlike when ever Hermione kissed him, Ginny did not look surprised afterwards. Only when Ron came in did she show any sign of emotion.

"What are you two doing?" Ron asked looking at the scene of Harry and Ginny with their arms around each other. Immediately they let go.

"We were just hugging, I was happy that Harry got Amare." Ginny lied. She was a much better liar then Hermione. Ron nodded.

"Well, Hermione is looking for you. She miffed that you left her with Casey." Ron said, not showing even a hint of sympathy. Ginny left without a second look at Harry, who laid on his bed.

"I just want to be beamed off the planet." Harry groaned, putting his pillow over his face. Ron laughed.

"That's a thought, can I come to?" he joked. Maybe Ron didn't know how serious Harry was being. Harry waved his hand at him, he laughed more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day was Sunday, and the most important thing to Harry was homework and Amare. He had never thought more of a lie. While rocking Amare in her Carrier, with his foot, Harry was doing homework, but it wasn't the only thing on his mind. He had quidditch practice, and girls to think about to.

The Goblin Rebellion...

_How Do I tell Hermione about what happened?_

In 1789 was the most violent...

**I'll have the Chasers form a new route...**

War in history. Over two thousand...

_What will happen if I don't tell and just date them both?_

Goblins...

**Who are we playing first?**

Lost their lives...

_That will make me a Casey. Never..._

In this battle...

**I'll schedule practice every Tuesday and...**

And more were wounded.

Harry had to put his quill down. His head was hurting like it never had before. He shook his head like a dog trying to get water out of his ears, just trying to shake the thoughts out of his head.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked him, looking very amused at what Harry just did.

"Nothing, just thinking." Harry answered, trying to focus on his work.

"You gotta pay attention mate. You're going to fail." Ron told him.

"What does it matter, how can I be failing more then I already am." Harry joked. Him and Ron tried to stifle their laughter, but they were heard.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, try to act your age! If it's not one thing, it's another with you two. Try to pay attention!" Professor Binns scolded them. This just made Harry and Ron want to laugh more, they had almost never been yelled at by a ghost before.

"Yeah, like I've ever paid attention before." Ron whispered to Harry. It was probably just how tired they were, but they began to laugh harder, and trying to hide it wasn't helping. Hermione looked as stern as Binns.

"Won't you to grow up!" She quietly yelled to them.

"I am grown up. I'm this manies" Harry told her, holding up seven fingers. Hermione smirked.

"Let's see what happens once you two get detention" Hermione said to them.

"Live a little Hermione. You're only seven for nine years." Ron informed her.

"I've just started talking to you, don't push your luck Ron." Hermione tried to say angrily, but the laughter in her voice was defiantly there.

Almost the entire class Harry and Ron could not stop laughing. The littlest things made them laugh more then it would have.

"That's it, detention for both of you!" Binns yelled at them. "Tonight, after dinner. And don't forget it!" This too made Ron and Harry laugh. Binns continued talking, and Harry did a hilarious act, where he pretended to yawn widely and fall asleep. But he had not planned to fall off his chair. When he got up he saw the class looking at him, but Binns seemed to not see him. Ron had his head on the desk, shaking madly. Harry started to laugh too.

"What happened?" Ron laughed.

"I don't know." Harry answered, voice shaking with laughter.

But one thing happened, and Harry and Ron could not help but laugh out loud. It was a very immature thing, but they really didn't care. Binns was reading out of the book, about these Gods that these wizards believed in. He had said "Aphrodite was created out of the substance that came out of Uranus." Harry and Ron lost it, it was just funny to them, what came out of Uranus. It was only to bad that another Professor came by the door at that time.

"And what is so funny about that?!" McGonagall inquired them.

"N-nothing Professor." Harry laughed. McGonagall was not believing this was funny.

"I want you both in my office now!" She yelled to them. Harry and Ron walked out with her, still laughing.

She lead them to her office and closed the door. Harry and Ron sat down, they exchanged looks, and began quietly laughing again.

"You both were being very immature! And I bet Professor Binns told you two to stop. I will give you both detentions!" She threatened.

"Um, Professor he already gave us both detention." Ron informed her.

"Well, you will serve mine after classes, then serve his." She told them There was something still funny about this situation, even though Harry was mortified that he couldn't see Amare for a while.

"But, Professor, I can't I've got to see Amare." Harry said, trying to hide his laughter. The bell rang.

"Oh, yes, your friends daughter. She can wait, she has a mother." McGonagall said, she was still nieve about the case. "You can both go to my class now, and I will bring up dinner. Dismissed." Once outside of the classroom, Ron made a gesture of saluting McGonagall Harry laughed.

"So you two are still punch-drunk?" Hermione asked coming up to them.

"No, we got two detentions tonight." Ron told her.

"What! But Harry, what about Amare!" Hermione gasped.

"Can you look after her?" Harry asked her.

"I can't. Sorry, I have to talk with McGonagall about my new N.E.W.T. Classes. She gave me a note, that's why I came this way." she informed them.

"And all this time, I thought you came to see me." Ron joked, pretending to be ad. Hermione smirked.

"I'll tell Ginny, before she leaves?" Hermione added to Harry.

"You're a life saver" Harry smiled to her. They exchanged good-byes and went their ways.

"Why is her office so far away from her classroom!" Harry complained, after a while of walking to McGonogall's office.

"That is where you are wrong my friend. That was her chamber of doom, we are heading to her classroom, her chamber of boredom." Ron said smartly.

"Stop," Harry laughed, "That's why we got in trouble in the first place."

"Hey, isn't that your stalker?" Ron said, changing the subject and pointing to Miranda.

"One of them. OI MIRANDA!" Harry called to her. She very scared and didn't seem to want to talk to him, but Harry and Ron caught up to fast.

"Oh, Hey Harry, Ron." She said nervously.

"Where are you headed?" Harry asked her. She looked very uncomfortable.

"T-to the Great Hall, I'm going to dinner early to h-help" she answered, but it seemed like she had rehearsed it before.

"We got detention." Ron said happily.

"You did," she said almost too quickly and almost relieved. "I-I mean, I'm sorry, but I have to go. See you Ron, Harry." Miranda added before sprinting down the hall. Harry and Ron continued walking.

"Maybe McGonagall got to her, she was coming from the second way to her office." Ron thought. But Harry could feel his happiness slowly going away. Why was Miranda so scared? Ron seemed not so happy either.

"Harry and Ron served McGonagall detention, and were in the middle of Binns. He was just raving on and on, about things they did in class. Harry was getting anxious, he needed to see his daughter.

"Ron, if we leave he won't notice. Let's go." Harry whispered to him.

"That's the Harry I know, C'mon." Harry and Ron quietly gathered up their stuff and left the classroom, unnoticed. They rushed back up to the common room. Once inside, they noticed everything was really quiet. They exchanged looks and proceeded to their dorm. Harry's heart was beating fast, he did not know why. But he knew soon enough. He looked inside Amare's crib, expecting to see his child asleep. But there was no baby there. Harry and Ron destroyed the room looking for Amare, but she was no where to be found. Immediately, they thought, Casey. They rushed downstairs, and knocked on her door, but she came through the portrait door. They ran to her.

"Where's Amare?" Harry asked, without hesitation.

"What? First, don't run up to me, and second, you lost my child!" Casey told them.

"You took her, I had friends keep her company and you took her!" Harry snarled. Casey didn't look surprised.

"I was with Sprout the whole time, don't believe me, ask her. I had to ask her about a certain grade I got." Casey explained, looking murderous.

"She was with me, Mr. Potter. I made sure she got back safely, it's past hours, you know." Professor Sprout said from behind Casey. Who was still in the portrait whole. Once she left, Ron turned to Harry.

"What do you think happened to her?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you what, find my baby in seven day, or I'll open the case back up, and say you lost her. Now move." Casey yelled pushing Harry and Ron out of her way.

"Nothing bad I hope." Harry answered Ron, not paying attention to a word Casey said.

Who had taken Amare? And where was she now? And who had her? All these questions and more circled Harry's mind. He just wanted to know where she was, and who had Amare.

----------------------------------------------------

_Sorry this took so long_

_I had a big test to study for_

_But school's over so I can write more_

_Hope you liked it_

_Good-bye,_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	17. Chapter 17 Who Took Amare?

_I really actually have nothing smart to say._

_Lol I usually do_

_Oh well:)_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

As if Harry's life couldn't get any harder, this had to happen. He and Ron quickly ran throughout the castle, hoping maybe they'd find her. Maybe she crawled away. No, Harry knew she was only just starting to crawl, ans wasn't good at it. In the middle of their search, they were caught.

"If I had seen any other display of immaturity, it's this!" McGonagall yelled at them.

"Professor, please..." Harry started.

"I have the right mind to relieve you are your captain duty Mr. Potter! Laughing inappropriately! Skipping detention! And running through the castle after hours! How dare you..."

"Minerva may I had a bit?" Dumbledore said as he strode up behind her. "I was hoping. Maybe I could speak to them? Unless you find that your teachings are a better way to handle this situation, then by all means keep shouting at them. But please somewhere more private." he added calmly.

"No Headmaster, do as you please with them." McGonagall said before leaving Harry and Ron to Dumbledore.

"Please Professor, it was all for a good cause." Ron pleaded. Dumbledore merely smiled.

"I'm sure it was." He said, but his smiled turned to a frown quickly. "I'm sorry to say that your friend, Miss. Granger, is in the hospital wing."

"Hermione!?" A girls voice said, Harry looked back and saw Ginny running up behind them. She looked disturbed and a little sad to see Harry and Ron. "What's happened to her?" she asked.

"I'm sure if you follow me, everything will be explained." Dumbledore said, leading them all to the hospital wing. Inside Hermione lay on one of the beds, looking grave and confused. Dumbledore said something about work and left them all to care for Hermione.

"What's happened to you?" Harry asked her. She looked pale and had a scar on her arm. She looked dazed.

"I can hardly remember. After you two left I went to McGonagall office and she wasn't in. I wondered why she would want me to see her, then not be there. So I left her a note, thinking she went to your detentions and I was attacked. Someone was in the shadows. She looked devilish, and...It was YOU!" Hermione shouted at Ginny as her face finally came into view, Hermione seemed to have strained herself and fell back on her pillows, looking almost asleep.. Ginny looked upset and ready to cry.

"I'm sorry, I needed you out of the way! He said he would tell! I didn't want you mad at me!" Ginny almost sobbed.

"What are you-?" Ron started.

"Fine! I kissed Harry the other night in his dormitory. I didn't know Neville was awake! But he saw and today he said he needed Hermione out of the way, and I had to do something, or he would tell her. I swear Hermione I wouldn't have done it if I were in my right mind." Ginny explained. But Hermione was asleep, whatever Madam Pomfey gave her, seemed to make her sleepy.

"You're lucky on that one." Ron joked. Harry told him about Hermione liking him, and he seemed strangely okay on that one.

"But did he say why he needed Hermione out of the way?" Harry asked her, all his thoughts on Amare.

"I asked him, but he said. It has to be moved tonight." Ginny recited. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Surly Neville had nothing against Amare. He couldn't have wanted the baby gone.

"He did always complain when she cried at night." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry thought, he needed to see Neville. But what will McGonagall think if she sees Harry and Ron throughout the castle again. Harry had a great idea.

"Here take off your cloak, I have an idea. If we put them on a hook or something It'll look like we are here, then if a teacher comes in we'll be in here." Harry said brilliantly.

"That's so dumb." Ron told him, even though his cloak was already off.

Harry and Ron silently walked through the castle.

"It's weird not having a cloak on, you know? It's always been a part of the school uniform, feels like we're not in school." Ron went on, until they finally reached their common room.

After reciting the password they ran up to their dormitory, and Neville was sleeping on his bed. Harry and Ron jumped on his bed, waking him up, with their wands out.

"What going on?" Neville asked nervously.

"Where's Amare?" Harry inquired him.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Don't be stupid, where's Harry's child. Ginny told us what happened, what did you do to her?" Ron demanded. Neville's mouth moved, yet no words came out. Harry raised his wand.

"You have five seconds to start talking." Harry threatened him.

"She made me do it!" Neville cracked. "I don't know who she was working for, but she made me do it! I was just walking and she trapped me. She threatened me, she was going to get me kicked out of school. I had to threaten Ginny, I don't know why and I was told to say: It had to be moved tonight. I don't know why! Please don't tell her I told you, I want to stay! My Gran would kill me!" Neville began to cry. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at him.

"Pathetic." Ron breathed as he shook his head and put his wand away.

"Who 'she' Neville?" Harry asked him, doing the same to his wand.

"Miranda. She's working for someone I know it!" He cried. Harry no longer wished to see a boy of 16 cry like a baby, he motioned Ron out of the room. As they descended the stairs Harry spoke to Ron:

"That's why she didn't seem so pleased to see me. She's trying to get rid of Amare!" Harry concluded.

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Well I remember when she showed me that underground room, she wasn't pleased that Amare had to come to. And, I don't know, maybe.."

"Since she has a Vow binding crush on you, she wants you all to herself, and wants your baby out of the way?" Ron finished for him. Harry shrugged.

"Something like that." He said.

"They headed towards The Great Hall, for that's where Miranda said she would be. Even though dinner was over. But luckily, they didn't have to go far. She was coming from the way they'd go if they'd went to the secret underground tunnel.

"Miranda!" Harry called to her, she gave him a scared look and ran in the other direction. It was by chance that Ron and Harry were faster then her.

"Miranda?" Harry said to her once they caught up to her. She was very pale and sweaty profusely.

"Oh h-hi Harry." She stuttered,

"I wouldn't beat around the bush, what did you do with Amare?" Ron asked flatly. She began to shake, and looked as though she were going to faint.

"I d-didn't want t-to. S-she threatened my dad, h-he c-can't l-lose his j-job." She stuttered quietly.

"Why don't we sit down?" Harry offered as he motioned to a bench nearest them. Miranda and Ron followed him.

"Now, what were you saying?" Harry asked her kindly.

"My linked me to my dad, she threatened his job. We're barely making it as it is, she has power beyond belief. If I tell you do you promise not to tell her? (Harry and Ron nodded) Okay like I said, she traced my back to my father, I sure it the last name, but my father was the judge that presided the case. We haven't had much money, but then he finished school and got this job. She said 'If I can't have neither will he. And you'll help if you know what's good for you.' And I said 'What if I refuse' and she said 'Your family will go down with you.' So tonight I helped her get Neville to get Ginny, because she wanted more people involved, so people can't trace back to us easily. And I had to lace your cloaks with laughing potion, so they'd get detention, and be out of the way. And I watched Ginny tonight, to make sure she did her deed. And I was to wait in the secret underground tunnel, and tell people I was in the Great Hall. The whole time she was supposed to be with Sprout, to make it seem like she didn't have anything to do with what was happening tonight. She was to get Amare and meet me there, she told me to leave, so I couldn't see who she handed to the child to. It was only a few minutes ago, and I'm sorry, I really would never hurt you, honest. I was working for the good of my family." Miranda told them.

Harry was torn between being completely angry at whoever 'she' is, and rather amused at how good the plan was.

"Who is 'She'?" Ron asked, it was a question Harry completely forget to ask.

"Just please, don't mention my name." Miranda pleaded, again Ron and Harry nodded. Miranda drew in a deep breath, "Casey."

"I knew it" Harry and Ron said together, standing up, and began walking, talking angrily among each other, forgetting about Miranda.

"But why would she lie and say she had nothing to do with it?" Harry asked.

"Uh, DUH! What hasn't she lied about? She probably passed her on to some lonely hag. Remember when she said 'you have seven days blah, blah, blah or I'll tell the judge' She planned this." Ron concluded.

"Talking about me?" A soft girls voice said, they looked ahead, and saw dirty bond hair come into view. "It's really not nice" Casey came into full view.

"Who has her!" Harry demanded from her. Casey yawned.

"I'm rather tired, but I guess I can spare a moment. All I can say is these people no longer have a child, and I think they'd appreciate Amare more. Oh and the court will believe me" She added as Harry opened his mouth. "So don't bother, once I start crying at my gone baby I'll have her for good. Seven days Harry, seven days." She walked off lightly in the other direction.

"Do you want to curse her, or can I?" Ron asked, his wand raised. Harry shook his head, and lowered Ron's wand for him, yet still looking at Casey's turned back.

Somehow he could have already knew. His dream, the court, the underground tunnel, the way out by Hogsmead.

"I know who took her." Harry said blankly.

"Who then?" Ron questioned interestedly. Harry looked down and shook his head, he knew it was to good to be true.

"The Dursleys" He answered sorrowfully.

_Oh happy day, They found out_

_Has anyone seen the movie?_

_The new Harry Potter ones? Year six?_

_I did, that movie was BOMB:)_

_Lol I loved it_

_Well, goodbye all:),_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	18. Chapter 18 Put my daughter down!

_Funny how things work out:)_

_I became a beta so my sister could have a temporary one._

_So I guess I'm a beta now:)_

_Anyway, back to my story_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"I don't get it Harry. Why would your Aunt and Uncle want your child? I mean, don't they hate you, so why would they want to the seed of you?" Ron went on. He and Harry were fast walking back to their dormitory. Harry was barely listening to him, he was trying to find a way out of Hogwarts so no one would know, and he would not get in trouble.

"Ron" Harry said, interrupting Ron's train of rambling words. "I need a way out of here, and fast." Ron had a look of deep concentration on his face.

"Well, Easter holidays are coming up, we can go get her then." Ron concluded. Harry looked at him, he had never heard anything so stupid come out of his mouth.

"Do you know long away that is? Seven days, Ron, seven days! Do you really think I want my daughter with them for that long?" Harry asked him. Ron put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, don't curse me! Geez all I meant was then we can't get in trouble for leaving and we can have time to plan it all out." Ron explained.

"If you think for one second that I will just sit here and let them have Amare for that long, then you can take that thought and shove it up your-"

"What are you two arguing about now." A distressed girls voice said from beside them. Hermione had finally caught up with them.

"We're not arguing, just having a heated conversation. But-" Ron said, then he explained his plan.

"Harry it sounds reasonable, you can't get in anymore trouble, McGonagall is already looking for a reason to throw you to in detention again."Hermione explained. Harry did not feel like arguing with them anymore.

"If I say fine, can we all just drop this for a second." Harry finally said. They nodded

_oooooooooooooo_

It was not unusual to find Harry not paying attention in class. Soon the teachers did not care, and just gave him extra work. But that did not matter, Harry would always just get Hermione's work and she helped him with his extra work.

Those last seven days had to be the worst of Harry's entire life. He could not help but remember all those times the Dursleys had been so cruel to him. And he wondered what they were doing to Amare, but this thought always made Harry's stomach tighten, almost to the point where he wanted to throw up, that was why he was not eating.

And being quidditch captain just happened to make matters worse. He was the worst one on the team at the moment. His flying was becoming more and more lazy, to the point where the team was asking him what was wrong. He had to lie, but he hated lying he wanted to world to know that that beautiful child was his. That yeah, he made the mistake of sleeping with that whore, but actually something good came out from it.

After what seemed like months(seven days) it was finally the Easter holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione signed up to go home for the holidays. They had everything planned out. They would stay with Mrs. Figg, and as soon as they got Amare they were to go to the Burrow and make an excuse for coming home during these days. They went over the plan to the point where Harry had known it by heart, and he was sure that there was no flaw in the plan. Well, there was, what if the Dursleys put up a fight and did not want to give his child back. But Ron had said, why would they not want him, but want the seed of him. Harry had to think back, he felt as if he knew the reason, but could not remember what it was. Wait, don't they already have a son...

"Harry why aren't you packed yet! The train leaves tonight and we have to be ready!" Hermione nagged him. Harry found himself on his bed looking up into nothing. He rolled off and grabbed his bag from beneath his bed.

"I'm already packed." Harry showed her.

"Then what are you doing?" She asked

"Thinking"

"About what?"

"I dont know."

"That's mot an answer, Harry."

"If I meant it after a question then it is an answer, Hermione."

"Don't be a smart arse I'm only asking" Hermione shat at him. Harry smiled.

"I'm just thinking about Amare and the Dursleys." He finally told her.

"Well, isn't that all you've been thinking about? Why did you hesitate to answer" She questioned curiously.

"I was thinking, my cousin is their son. So why did they want my daughter if they already have a kid? But then I remember this dream I had where-" Harry was interrupted by the door suddenly bursting open. Ron came in with a huge bag.

"What is that filled with?" Harry asked him, very amused. Ron threw the bag onto Harry's bed.

"Just though I'd pack some food, you know, in case we get hungry." Ron answered.

"Get hungry?! We'll be on a train for a couple of hours where they serve food, then to a womans house where there will be food! Get hungry when!" Hermione asked him.

"In between those times. Plus Harry even said himself, that Mrs. Figg doesn't have good food." Ron argued back. Harry laughed, but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

_Oooooooooooooo_

"Thanks again for letting us stay her a while." Harry thanked Mrs. Figg as they all walked into her house.

"It's not problem, but I'm afraid one of you will have to sleep on the couch. I have two extra rooms, but they each only have one bed. The couch rolls out into a bed, so at least you'll be comfortable. Let me go make dinner." Mrs. Figg said as she started slowly walking into her kitchen. They all exchanged looks, then looked at the couch. It looked dusty and old, and ready to give out any second.

"Not it!" Ron shouted as he began to sprint up the stairs to one of the rooms. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, and began to find the room too.

Ron ended up on the couch.

"Look at it, their house makes me sick." Ron whispered. He, Harry and Hermione were watching the house from the bushes in the front of Mrs. Figg's house.

"Will you shut up!" Hermione growled at him. For the while they were there all Ron did was talk non-stop.

"I'm trying to lighten the mood, it's really tense right now." Ron tried to explain. The last light illuminating the house went out.

"They must be going to bed, let's go." Harry said. The three walked quietly along the road and over to the house. There was a window above the kitchen sink. Harry lifted it, luckily it was open.

"Who's going first?" Harry asked them. They both stood there, then Ron stepped forward. He climbed through the window, as soon as he was all the way in he yelped loudly. Almost automatically Harry and Hermione shushed him. Ron stuck his head out the window.

"Sorry, this sink is filled with water, I stuck my foot in it." Ron told them. Refraining from laughing Harry climbed in next, then they both helped Hermione in.

The house was just as Harry remembered it, all those sad, sick memories made Harry want to torch the place. Maybe he would, but after he got Amare safely out.

"Where do we go next?" Hermione whispered. Harry thought for a second.

"Let's try my old room. C'mon" He told them. They tip-toed through the kitch and to the stairs.

"Oh wait, there's a-" Harry started, but they all had already stood on the creaky first step. It made the sound of a large mouse being stepped on. They all stood still, waiting for any sign of life about to move. Yet all they heard was a grunt, then more snoring. Taking a deep breath they continued forward.

"That my room" Harry said to them. He opened the door lightly, and looked in, there was no child there. Harry swore.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Ron said suddenly, there was a soft noise coming from Dudley's old room. Faster then they went before, they hurried to the door. Once it was open, there lay a crib, surrounded with toys and a little night light in the corner. Harry walked to the crib, and breathed a sigh of relief once he saw his sleeping daughter. He touched her head and she awoke. A huge smile spread across her face, and she began laughing and motioning for him to pick her up. Harry did without hesitation.

"I swear Amare this will never happen again." Harry whispered to the child. Ron and Hermione came up behind him, Ron starting looking around the room while Hermione stroked Amare's now ear length black hair.

"Blimey, Harry they bought her all new stuff." Ron said while he was still examining the room. "Look clothes, toys, and everything."

"I noticed, but what I don't get is, why are they so nice to her and were so rotten to me?" Harry asked them.

"Maybe because she doesn't have five seconds to leave before I call the police." A deep voice said from behind Harry. His heart stopped, and his brain went blank, but somehow his body managed to turn around, and look Vernon Dursley in the face. Aunt Petunia was right behind him, she gasped at the sight of the three of them.

"Put my daughter down!" She shrieked.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_I do love a good conflict._

_Again this came late because I've been beating my sister's stories_

_Plus I've been starting new ones_

_But the next one will be out sooner then later:)_

_At that I say Good bye:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	19. Chapter 19 Jail

_I can't wait for the "What A Catch Donnie" video by Fall Out Boy_

_It looks so awesome_

_Anyway_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

"Your daughter!" Hermione shouted, outraged, "You sorry old hag!"

"Don't talk to my wife that way!" Uncle Vernon yelled, stepping in front of Aunt Petunia.

"Don't yell at her!" Ron shouted.

In the mix of it all Harry felt Amare twinge a bit, then burst into tears.

"Look, now she's crying," Aunt Petunia said, stepping forward and trying to take Amare away from Harry "Give her to me." Harry stepped back.

"No. Get away from her." He told her. His heart was beating fast, and his breathing became shallow. He was caught between his friends and his Aunt and Uncle fighting, and all the stress in the room was making Amare cry.

Aunt Petunia looked shocked .

"You dare try to take my daughter away! You always were a sorry excuse for a child. I'm surprised you could make something so beautiful as Crystal." Aunt Petunia taunted. Crystal?

"She's not your child!" Harry shouted at her. Aunt Petunia looked ready to burst into tears. She gave Harry an evil look and ran from the room.

Vernon rounded on Harry.

"Now look what you've done!Crystal is all we have for a daughter!" Vernon bellowed.

"Her name is not Crystal, it's Amare, and you already have a child." Harry said, voice trembling. But suddenly a thought hit him. The dream he had the night before the custody case. After he fell through the floor he was in jail and Dudley was there, Dudley's in...

"Jail!" Vernon shouted, "My supposed child is in jail for battery. That's why I hate jury duty, I don't want to be part of a system that took my son away from me for 5 to7 years! And yes, we had this all planned out. I talked to your Casey that day of the case, she said if we found you to have sole custody she'd give your daughter to us! Now give back our daughter!" He finished.

Harry always knew Dudley was the one for a battle, but he never thought he'd go to jail for it.

"You can't have her!" Hermione yelled from Harry's side.

Uncle Vernon launched himself at Harry, who leaped out the way just in time. Ron's wand let out a streak of grey light, and all the lights in the house went out.

"Go!" Ron voice yelled from somewhere in the room.

Harry jumped up and ran from the room, the entire house was pitch black, and he could not see anything. Once he thought he was in a safe place he whispered for his friends. Amare starting crying again, and Harry knew for sure they were going to find him. So while calming his daughter and looking for his friends Harry walked throughout the house. He watched his step closely, making sure he did not trip down any stairs. There was a scream.

"Let me go!" It was Hermione's voice. Harry rushed to the sound of it.

"I've got one Vernon! Get the club! The Police will be here soon!" Aunt Petunia shouted to her husband. Harry felt the presence of a wall, they had to be in a room.

"Petunia, Petunia, where are you darling, I've got a golf club!" Uncle Vernon shouted from a far away place. Harry could tell he was running out of time.

"You wicked old crow! Let me go!" Hermione screamed. Hermione squealed and Harry could tell Aunt Petunia was pulling her hair.

"Keep on with it honey, insults are just from a dirty mind. Maybe we'll smash that pretty little head of yours open and clean it out." Aunt Petunia said in a voice that sent shivers up Harry's spine. Something big was at his shoulder, he sunk back as far as he could.

"Dear are you in heeeeeeeee-" Uncle Vernon started. Harry felt him start to walk and tripped him in mid-sentence. He heard a girl scream, but he also felt air rush by him. Making him believe that his uncle fell on his aunt. Harry ran out the way and soon found himself downstairs.

"Hermione? Ron?" Harry called out. But instead of an answer he felt a tight grip on his neck, someone was chocking him.

"Wasn't smart of you to call out. Just give us the child, you're young, you'll be able to have more." Uncle Vernon growled in his ear. His grip on Harry's neck got tighter, he could hardly breathe. His uncle's great strength was cutting off his air supply. Amare was gripping to his shirt and whimpering. Harry's eye sight was slowly lifting from him.

"If you want her you'll have to get through me." Harry chocked, he was trying to gasp for breath, but every time he tried it only allowed his uncle to squeeze harder.

"You and what army?" Uncle Vernon whispered to him.

"My right." Harry answered.

"What?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry took his wand out from his back pocket, and held it in his right arm.

"My right" Harry repeated. Harry performed a spell that burned his uncle's hand, he let go. Uncle Vernon tried to run at Harry again but Harry did another spell and Uncle Vernon flew backwards. Harry heard a hard crunch and some wall clipping hit him in the face. Though he could have covered his face, he protected Amare instead.

From the kitchen Harry heard more blasts and screams. He walked to the sounds.

"Harry, are you close?!" Ron shouted. Harry found that Ron was only inches away from him.

"Too close." Harry joked.

"Glad you're here, let's leave." Hermione said. The three of them walked to the front door.

"We knocked out you aunt. Sorry. But hey there are lights outside, we can see each other then." Ron said excitedly. But was not as he thought it would be.

As soon as the three of them walked out there was flashing blue and red lights everywhere. They lights were coming from the tops of white and blue cars. A lot of people were dressed in blue and hiding behind their car doors.

"PUT THE CHILD DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACKS!" Someone said through a megaphone. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other, but did as they were told. One police man snatched Amare from Harris arms, even though he tried to fight back. The cops then put their hands behind their back and had them be on their knees on the grass.

"Busted" Harry said as he was getting han-cuffs put on. He thought there would be no flaw in the plan, but he had forgotten about the muggle police.

_Oooooooooooooo_

"This is awful! What are parents going to say!" Hermione cried.

"Hey we're here to, and my mum will kill me and Harry too." Ron said, his head was in his hands and he was sitting on the bed in the cell. Hermione was pacing the cell and Harry was leaning against the back wall. He was still thinking about how the cop took Amare away. There was a look of pure fear on her face, and Harry did not help her, he did not help her. What kind of father was he? She would want to live with the Dursleys now. Everyone was right, he was not meant to be a father.

"You guys shouldn't have come, I should be here by myself, I'm sorry. You guys should not be in here." Harry told them, still facing his wall.

"Don't be stupid. Even though I'll die, I'll have some great stories to tell my dad about a muggle jail." Ron said.

"And Harry we knew what we were getting into. This was just a flaw in then plan, we'll still get Amare back even if we have to do this all over again." Hermione said soothingly.

"Granger, Weasley and Potter you've got a visitor who is willing to bail you out, if you answer some questions." A guard told them.

"Anything." Harry said quickly. Soon in came the minister and a person carrying a quill.

"Why do you care so much for the child, and why do you get in here?" The person with the quill started. They gave no time for names. Harry walked over to the bars and gripped them. There was no more time for lies.

"She's mine, my daughter." Harry explained. Hermione gasped and Ron looked up as Harry told the person the whole story.

"Interesting..." The man with the quill said , an evil smile growing on his face.

_Oooooooooooooo_

The three teens were waiting outside the jail house.

"It's all right Harry." Hermione said holding Harry's arm.

"Yeah, mate. I'm sure they'll understand." Ron added, lightly punching Harry's arm. Both were right.

Out of the jail house came a social worker, and him her arms was a little girl with lack hair. As soon as the child saw father she jumped down from the lady's arms. Harry picked her up and hugged her tight. Telling the writer from the Daily Prophet was worth it now that he got his daughter.

The four were slowly making their way back to Mrs. Figg's house.

"You know the entire wizarding world will know you have a daughter now right? The Harry Potter, who's sixteen has a daughter!" Ron added mimicking a woman for the last part. Harry hadn't stopped smiling since Amare ran into his arms.

"I really couldn't care less anymore." Harry laughed. His vow to become the best father was now stronger, never again did he want to see that look on her face again.

"Just think of when

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes, what will he do?_

_Lol that will be fun to write:)_

_Hope everyone liked it_

_Good bye:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	20. Chapter 20 Old Flame Changed

_Hmmmm, I've been thinking_

_But it's not important_

* * *

_Enjoy:)_

The next day the three teens found themselves back at Mrs. Figg's house, and Harry was mildly depressed.

That morning when he went to get Amare out of her crib she was standing. Harry later found out that she had learned to walk while at the Dursleys. He wanted to be the first to see his daughter take her first steps. He wanted to be there for every first moment in her life.

Amare was walking throughout the house while Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to catch up with forgotten homework. Mrs. Figg went to run some errands so they were in the house alone.

"Just think Harry." Ron said, finally giving up on homework and now working on distracting Harry. "When Amare grows up. She's very pretty and-" Harry interrupted him.

"You said that before, and if you're trying to date my daughter you have no chance." He joked, Hermione and Ron laughed.

"But you know that's true Harry. Little boys do think like that." Hermione said while looking over (doing) Harry's homework. Ron and Harry looked at her.

"Some do not." Ron pouted and crossed his arms.

"Haha, that's rich. Just think of what you're like now, and see what Amare's going to have to go through." Hermione dared them. Harry thought about it.

"Okay she's not leaving the house from ages 13 to 18." Harry decided.

Oooooooooooooo

"Daddy!" A little girl shouted as she came sprinting down a flight of stairs. She had black hair in two long pig-tails and a fairy dress on, with a matching wand. She raced through the house looking for her father. Finally she found him conversing with her mummy number one. She never really knew her real mother, so all the lady's her daddy brought home had a special number on her mummy list.

Harry watched his daughterwalk towards him and picked his three year old up onto his lap.

"Yes?" he asked her. If it wasn't for her jet black hair and green eyes, she'd look exactly like her mother. Right down to the last physical picked her up, she could walk and somewhat talk, which was pretty good for a three year old.

"Is it k, if I play with Candy today?" She asked sweetly

"Alright you can go but you have to get ready first." Harry told her. Harry put her down and she posed.

"Ready!" She smiled her front toothless smile. Harry laughed.

"I think you have the wrong ears on." Harry's friend told her. She gasped dramatically and ran to her room to change.

"She's really something eles, Harry." Hermione said, glowing. "But I still don't see why you are doing this."

"I don't know. I just feel like a real jerk if I don't let her see Amare." Harry shrugged.

"I still don't know who's child that is." Hermione said, while sipping her tea.

"Who knows, it's Casey isn't it? Besides Amare doesn't even know that's her half sister. She just knows she's a friend. I just do this as long as Casey doesn't tell her she's her mother, I don't want Casey calling her 'daughter'" Harry explained.

"You know she's calls me, 'mummy number one' don't you?" Hermione told him. Harry smiled into his tea.

"Yeah, and Ginny's two, and every time she sees Candy and Casey, Casey is mummy number three." Harry scowled at the last part.

"Why would Casey name her Candy? I though she liked Latin names?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. Again, Harry shrugged.

"She has red hair, and she looks like a red lollipop doesn't she? She's a darling though." Harry smiled.

"But you know Harry-" Hermione started.

"We've talked about this Hermione, I can't, there's just not enough time, between Amare and Quidditch." Harry interrupted her, he had made the Britain Quidditch team, and was some times gone. But that was only when he could not bring Amare along, most times he takes her with him on trips.

"But Harry, I'd help make your life easier. And I'd think I'd make a great mother for Amare." Hermione told him, taking his hand. Before Harry could say anything Amare came in with the right ears on.

"Ready." She smiled. Hermione and Harry got up from the table.

"Well, I've best be off. Bye Harry. See you, Amare." Hermione said, giving Harry and Amare a hug before disapperating. Harry picked his daughter up, Candy did not live far away so they walked to her house. Soon they walked out the door. Somewhere down the road Amare said:

"Daddy, I weally like Mummy numer one, and she weally likes you. Do you weally like her?" She asked quietly, which was unusual for her.

"Yes, I really like her." Harry answered, he saw no need to lie to her.

"And Mummy number two?"

"Yes."

"What about three?"

"Not really, but there was a time."

"You should marry one." Amare said in her regular strong, loud voice. Harry chocked.

"What?" He asked her. Amare twirled with her dress.

"You should marry one an they'll be the qwueen and you'll be the Kwing and I can be the princess. And we can live happy ever forever." She explained to him. _Last time I read her a muggle story book again_**,** Harry thought.

"Why can't I just be a King and you a princess." He asked her. She pouted, as though he should already know.

"Every Kwing needs a Qwueen and without one I won't be a princess." She explained in a childish exasperated voice. _Since when do I have to explain my love life to a child? _Harry asked himself_. _

"You will always be a princess to me, isn't that enough?" Harry jokingly asked her. She half smiled.

"Yes, but your my daddy your have to think I'm a princess." She said, trying to sound like an adult, but sounding more like a child then ever. Harry tickled her, and after a while they reached Candy's house. Harry knocked on the door and Casey opened it.

"Oh Amare, it's so nice to see you." She said happily, putting Amare into a deep hug. Harry still couldn't believe how alike they looked.

"Harry." Casey added more coldly. Harry merely grunted in reply.

"Is Amare here mummy?" A child said as she came stubling into view. She also had her mother's resemblance even her hair, but there was something about her nose...

"Hellow Harry." Candy said excitedly to Harry.

"Hi darling." He replied. The two little girls began talking excitedly and walked into the house. Casey leaned against the wall.

"Should I invite you in?" She asked, as though trying to hard to be nice.

"No, I have to go anyway." Harry replied.

"Oh, where?" Casey questioned.

"To meet Ron. Hey Casey-"

"No I will not tell you who's her father." Casey finished for him. "That's between me and no one eles."

"Oh, well I should be-" Harry said, trying to turn away.

"Wait." Casey said suddenly. "Do you want any coffee, or anything."

"No, I'm good."

"Harry what happened between us?" Casey asked, finally.

"You cheated on me with my best friend, and took me to court for the custody of our child. Not to mention you kept Amare a secret from me for at least nine months." Harry informed her.

"That's just it. Amare is our child, don't you want her to know her mother." Casey asked quietly, taking a step towards Harry.

"She has three thanks." Harry joked awkwardly.

"I know it's your 19th birthday tomorrow." She said again, so softly to the point where Harry could barely here her.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

"I'm really lonely without you Harry. Me and Candy need some support, and wouldn't it be nice for Amare to have a mother, and now a half sister. The kids are already best friends." Casey whispered, gripping on to Harry tie. Harry smiled at her, they were still the same height.

"Your so manipulative." He told her, she smirked.

"Well, happy birthday." She said before pulling him into a kiss.

All Harry's feelings for her came back slowly. He could not even remember why he was mad at her in the first place. He had a strange feeling an old wound had reopened. Did he really want to do this again? When he had another nice girl to chose? One who comes around a lot and actually helps with Amare. But what was Casey? A beautiful, evil, clever, and smart girl.

"DADDY YOU FOUND YOUR QUEEN!" Amare screamed excitedly.

_So now that I've fixed this chapter._

_I'm ready to go on with the story_

_Is anybody else as excited as I am_

_Hoped you liked this new version:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	21. Chapter 21 Do I want Casey Again?

_Is Casey really Harry's queen?_

* * *

_Lets find out_

Harry quickly pushed Casey away.

"I told you I have to go." Harry whispered angrily to Casey, he leaned down and gave Amare a kiss and told her good-bye before leaving as fast as he could out of the house.

All throughout Quidditch practice Harry's mind was somewhere else, somewhere it should not have been. And by the end, when all the players were about to leave, Ron felt as though he had to ask. He waiting until the locker room was empty then stood next to the bench Harry was sitting on.

"Alright so, whats bothering you so much?" Ron asked.

"What, oh nothing." Harry answered.

"Liar, you haven't even flown in a straight line today, and I'm not dumb there is something wrong with you." Ron accused.

"Fine, well when I dropped Amare off today and me and Casey were talking and we, sort of..."

"Oh goodness Harry not in front of the children!"

"You're disgusting! I meant we kissed and I don't know how I feel about her anymore. And my minds all out of it, and I can't think straight, and I'm just really confused." Harry explained.

"So now you have three girls who want you?" Ron questioned.

"No, me and Ginny are only friends." Harry said sadly.

"Oh look at me I'm Harry Potter, I've got three gorgeous women and I'm still so saaad. And I won't just dump one because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." Ron mocked him.

Harry looked up, "What?"

"Harry, why don't you just pick one? I mean come on, how long can you just drag them with you before they stop following. Just dump Hermione and she can come crying to me."

Harry smiled, "Thats your master plan to get her? She is very smart you know Ron, she won't fall for it."

"She can't be that smart if shes lusting after you." Ron said leaning on his broom. Harry swatting the broom from under him, making him fall face first onto the ground. He then got on his broom and flew away before Ron could catch him, which he eventually did so they flew home together. After saying good-bye Ron took a turn to his way home and Harry flew to Casey's house. He landed on the door step and knocked. When nobody answered he rang the doorbell. When he still got no answer he began knocking on the door continuously until an old lady answered.

"I'm sorry have I got the wrong house?" Harry asked her.

"Don't flatter me Harry Potter, I know I may still look young but I'm still Casey's mother." she answered. Harry had forgotten Casey had taken her mother in to live with her, and he didn't have the heart to tell her she didn't look young anymore.

"OK, um, wheres Casey?" Harry questioned.

"Well she said she was going to drop Amare off at your house, I thought she was with you." she said. Harry began backing away.

"Thank you." he said before walking extremely fast to his house. He fumbled with his keys, for his hands were shaking, before he could open the door. He looked around his front room, then went up to Amare's room. He heard talking through the door and stood by to listen.

"Out of all my mums I like you best Miss. Casey." he heard Amare say.

"That's sweet, I like you too." Casey said softly.

"Do you like my daddy like all the other ladies do?"

"Me and your dad go way back sweetheart..." Casey began to speak more and more softly. Harry had to lean very close to the door to hear her. He guessed he leaned in to close for soon the door came falling in with him with it. He got up to see Casey and Amare looking at him.

"Spying on us?" Casey asked him with laughter in her voice while Amare giggled.

"No, I was just- I was, um, you see I was going to, then, and, well, I." Harry stuttered.

"You like Miss. Casey don't you daddy?" Amare laughed.

"What?" Harry wondered why Amare was trying to play match maker with him.

"Baby, me and your daddy are going to have to have and adult talk so make sure you go right to sleep okay?" Casey told her.

"OK." Amare answered. Casey left the room and Harry went over to give her a good night kiss. Afterward Amare whispered into Harry ear, "I like her best daddy." Harry smiled and began to tickle her asking her why she was trying to set him up playfully. Finally when he stopped Amare giggled herself to sleep.

Harry then walked downstairs to see Casey sitting at his kitchen table. Harry hesitated at first to sit down.

"Want anything to drink or anything?" Harry asked her.

"No, I want you to come sit down." She told him, Harry always loved how demanding she was, but he could not love her. Harry sat in the chair across from her.

"Harry, I've been thinking. I've seen girls follow you around-" Casey started.

"They're just fans." Harry told her.

"Well I've seen two specific women always in your house."

"They are just friends." Harry informed her.

"Well, what I've been thinking of is, why are you still single?"

"Because I can be, I have to much to worry about right now." Harry said.

"Like what?"

"Like Amare and Quidditch, and-"

"Trying to avoid me?" Casey finished, Harry looked at her, "You are always trying to stay far away from me, why?" Casey said scooting her chair around the table and a little closer to him. "Do you like me again Harry?"

"I can't trust you Casey you- you're evil, and crude and, and." with every word Casey was moving closer to him, until she was sitting right next to him and finished for him. "Irresistible?"

"You don't understand Harry, you also have many flaw about you, and still I can't help but find myself still attracted to you." Casey admitted to him.

"You can find me whatever you want, it can't make what you've done to me go away. I'll admit, there was and are times I still love you Casey, but you have flaws that can't be looked over." Harry told her.

"Are you afraid I'll cheat on you again? Harry, I have two kids, I only want to settle down and have a real family. I'm 21 years old I'm ready for a real relationship."

"But you can't have one with me."

"Harry," Casey said taking his hand, " Remember when I was at Hogwarts and we played that prank on that Draco kid?"

"The prank with the frog?" Harry asked she nodded, they then spent a good five minutes laughing and talking about it.

"But do you remember what we gave each other after?" Casey said, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace that had been around her neck. It was a small old rock, but it had an H on it with a heart around it.

"You kept that?" Harry said looking at it admiringly.

"It's always been around my neck. I was only with Ron to get your attention, you seemed bored of me and I didn't want to lose you." Casey explained. Harry puzzled that all together. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. On a chain on it was another old rock, this one had a C on it with a heart around it.

"You've never stopped loving me either have you?" Casey asked him.

"Casey, I'm still afraid of what your evil mind might do, but your evil mind is what made me like you in the first place." Casey smiled. After a moment they leaned in and kissed each other passionately, not long after it soon became more heated.

The next day Harry had Ginny over. Ginny was the first girl to realize Harry was not going to date anyone, so she became his friend before she could lose him. She actually became one of his best friends, and he was able to tell her anything. They were sitting at the same table Harry and Casey were sitting at last night.

"You didn't!" Ginny screeched at him.

"Will you be quiet? Amare is still asleep." Harry asked her, he had been sitting with his head in his arms.

"Where is she?"

"In her bedroom?"

"No, Casey?"

"In mine." Harry answered sorrowfully. He couldn't believe what he had done, so he called Ginny over to talk before he talked to Ron. Luckily Ginny was a good friend of his and came over even though it was 7:30 am.

"What were you thinking?" Ginny asked him as though he were stupid.

"I wasn't OK? It just happened. We were just talking and we kissed and then it just lead to other things." Harry told her.

"What?" Harry lifted his head up.

"Do you want all the details?" He asked her.

"Oh gosh no!" Ginny quietly shouted, "I just can't believe you." Harry returned his head to his arms.

"I called you over to make me feel better." He muttered.

"Do you remember all the stupid things that tramp did to you? What happened to 'I'll never get with her again Ginny' where is that Harry?"

"That Harry remembered she is the mother of my kid, and the first person I ever loved." Harry said.

Ginny finally calmed down, "So what are you going to do, are you going to date her again?" She asked a little timidly. Harry took this thought in for a while. Thinking about Casey made his heart beat faster and his head go light. What was he going to do, dating her meant he would have to tell Amare sometime that she is her mother. But dating her also meant having her all to himself this time.

"Well?" Ginny urged on. Harry lifted his head once more, and answered simply

"Yeah."

_Well what do you guys think?_

_Should Harry have believed Casey._

_Well thanks for reading_

_Hope you liked it:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	22. Chapter 22 Cheating

_Lets just see how this will turn out:)_

It took Harry and Ron months to finally be able to have a conversation without Harry punching him in the face. This was a reason Harry did not want to tell him about him seeing Casey again. Even though he was in love with her, he still knew Ron had feelings for her also. But Harry also knew that if he did not tell him, he would be just as slimy as Ron was when he was seeing Casey behind Harry's back.

So that evening, after Quidditch practice, Harry told Ron. He took it better then Harry expected, even though he went sort of stony faced, he claimed now he could make a move on Hermione. _Hermione, _that was a whole new deal. Suddenly Harry felt a wave a guilt hit him hard. Hermione had always been over, practically begging for Harry's love, love Harry never returned. But at the moment, just by hearing Hermione's name, he felt like he did when he kissed Casey. Suddenly the picture of the beautiful, smart, brown eyed woman he knew floated merrily throughout his mind. She was more of a mother to Amare then Casey ever was or ever could be. Harry shook his head violently, he couldn't be, he can't be, this would be the tip of the iceberg for his and Ron's friendship, but he couldn't help it. He was now falling in love, with Hermione.

"But you're not going to try and take that one right?" Ron asked him. Harry snapped back into reality.

"What?" Harry said quickly, thinking Ron was still talking about Hermione.

"Take credit for the terrific save I made. Yes, I saw you kind of block the chaser, but it was me who, in the end, saved the goal." Ron bragged. Harry nodded, for the rest of the trip home Ron talked while Harry's mind was going to war over who he liked more. Finally Harry flew down upon his doorstep and went inside his house. Casey had watched Amare that night, Harry thought he could trust her. But the moment he stepped inside his house he heard loud screaming and crying.

Harry ran throughout his house looking for the source of the noise. Finally, his worst fear at the moment had come true, the screaming and crying was coming from Amare's room. He quickly opened the door and found his daughter sitting on the floor. Her green eyes were now red with tear, as was her face.

"DADDY!" She cried. Harry picked her up immediately.

"Amare, sweetheart, what happened?" Harry asked her, she had now stopped screaming for she was in her father's arms.

"I-I-I though y-you were home, a-and I w-wanted t-t-to say h-hi. I climed o-out my b-b-bed and fell! And I h-hurt my a-arm!" She sobbed. Harry examined her with a spell Mrs. Weasley had taught him. He sighed with relief once it had shown nothing was broken. But Amare was still weeping uncontrollably.

"Where does it hurt?" Harry asked her. Harry finally reached the root of the problem, she pointed to a cut going from her mid forearm to her elbow.

"Oh my gosh!" Harry screamed.

"What, what!" Amare said back, looking frightened.

"That's a bad cut Amare, you're going to have to go to the doctors." Harry was joking, he already knew what he was going to do next.

"What! No! I f-feel all better see!" She said wiping her face with her non cut arm. Harry smiled, his daughter was just so cute, but he had to remain serious.

"No, we have to go now, before it gets infected." Harry said, putting her in a more comfortable position in his arms and walking her downstairs.

"Infective?" Amare yelled, pronouncing it wrong. She pleaded with him until she saw that they were not going out the front door, but to the kitchen. A huge smile spread across her face as all Harry did was put a large band aid on her and made them each a huge bowl of her favorite ice cream.

"Did I ever tell you I was a doctor?" Harry asked her. She could barely see above the table, without her booster seat, and she already had chocolate ice cream all over her mouth.

"No you're not, you play Quimmich." she informed him, flinging her spoon and making chocolate fly across the table.

"But then how'd I make you feel all better just then?" Harry questioned her. She had a look of deep concentration on her face, which made Harry smile.

"'Cause you are a daddy, and daddy's always know what is best, because they learn that in daddy school." Amare concluded. Harry laughed.

"Daddy school?" He said managing to stop laughing for a second.

"Yes, and you graduation, so you know what makes me happy." She said proudly.

"So is there a daughter school?" Harry asked her finally eating some of his ice cream. Amare laughed as he did.

"No! You can't have a daughter school, daddy! Because there are too many. There is a daddy school cause only the best can go." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So I went because I'm one of the best?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah," she answered looking into her ice cream, "And one day I'll go to daddy school, because I'll be a good daddy."

"I find that to be impossible dear." Harry told her.

"Oh yes, I'll be the best mommy ever, I'll have 20 kids and name them with all the letter of my alp-alph-" Amare struggled.

"Alphabet." Harry finished for her, she smiled, "And lets not get ahead of ourselves, you're not having kids until you're at least 57."

"No! When I'm 24 I'll meet prince charming and we'll live happily ever after. And daddy when you're old I won't even put you in a home, you can live with me and I'll take care of you cause I know you won't be able to do it yourself. Then I can be a daddy to you!" Amare planned excitedly.

"Great plan." Harry complimented her. Amare took another huge spoonful of ice cream, most of it landed on her face.

"Daddy?" she said a little more seriously and quieter.

"Yes?" Harry knew he was in for it, Amare's eyes started to tear a little.

"Do you think she'll ever come back? Because, don't you think she will think about how much we need her? And m-maybe she'll come back and we can be a real family, and I can meet her and she c-can kiss me goodnight too." Amare started to cry again. Harry knelled down next to her seat. She got into his arms and they sat there, hugging for a while. Harry didn't know what to say, he knew this was coming one day, but he always tried to ignore it.

"Amare, your mom was a good... bighearted girl. Yes me and her loved each other a lot, but it was never going to work out. Things just happen, but you can't think your mother didn't love you. She did, and that's why she had to let you go. But she's always around you, even if you don't know it." Harry confirmed to her. She still hugged him but pushed back a little so they were eye to eye.

"Billy across the street said if you don't have a mommy then your an accident." Amare told him.

"You could never be an accident, and you were not. You're the best little girl anyone could ask for."

"But billy is always teasing me, saying I don't have a mommy and my daddy's too young." Amare told him.

"Well, I think Billy has a crush on you." Harry joked. Amare's tear streaked face screwed up in a look of deep disgust.

"Ewe. No!" She laughed.

The icing on the cake at that moment was her bowl of ice cream fell on Harry's head. They laughed about that for ages. Harry decided that, if she wanted to, Amare could stay up all night with him. They settled down, still covered in chocolate, on the living room couch and talked while they watched TV. At about 2 am. Amare had fallen asleep, Harry was about to take her upstairs, when he fell asleep too.

The next morning, someone came in through his front door. Being so early in the morning, 7, Harry was dazed and confused and thought someone was breaking in. He laid Amare's head on the couch, for it was on his leg. He walked towards the door and around the corner came Hermione. They scared each other.

"Gosh, Hermione." Harry breathed.

"I'm sorry, you forgot you gave me a key?" She asked him. The stood looking at each other for a while then both started jabbering until they walked into the kitchen.

"What happened here?" She said, looking horror struck.

"Me and Amare had an ice cream fight." Harry said looking around at the chocolate covered kitchen, it sounded a little embarrassing to explain to another adult. Hermione began to laugh. Harry explained to her why they had ice cream in the first place.

"You're a wonderful father Harry." Harry smiled childishly.

"So, whats a girl like you doing in a place like this." Harry tired to say coolly while sitting down at the table, but he ended up slipping on ice cream on his way there and falling to the floor. Hermione laughed loudly.

"I guess we can have a conversation from down here." Harry joked, while his cheeks started to burn. Hermione's laugh filled the kitchen, it made something inside Harry tinge, in a good way. She finally sat down next to him.

"I'm here trying to escape Ron, since last night he's been calling me non-stop. So I can't pick up the phone if I left it at home right?" She reasoned. She was very smart, and very cute. Harry and Hermione stopped talking all together, and again just stared at each other. He had sudden feelings for her that he never had before. But he knew he couldn't have her, Ron wanted her so bad and he did not want to mess up his friendship with him again.

"I-I should," Harry started hoarsely, he cleared his throat, "I should probably get up." He said propping himself on his elbows and trying to get up.

It all happened so fast Harry could not (or did not) want to stop it. Hermione leaned in quickly, and they started kissing. For Harry this felt right, unlike when he kisses Casey where all he feels is regret. With Hermione, it feels like he should, that's why he didn't stop. But as quickly as it started, it ended with a sharp zap in Harry's back that made him fall again. Hermione looked up and saw Casey standing in the kitchen entrance, in a rage.

_Should I stop here?_

_Noooo!_

"Casey?" Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching you kiss my boyfriend!" Casey shouted.

"You're dating her again?" Hermione asked Harry who had just got himself up again.

"Hermione, it's not what you think," He said taking her hand. She wrenched it away.

"I think it's exactly that way." Hermione growled and got up.

"How dare you cheat on me you bastard!" Casey screamed at him. Harry stood up.

"Me! You've cheated on me plenty of times!" Harry told her.

"So you are dating her! And you kissed me, thats sick!" Hermione told him.

"Hermione, no!" Harry said as she started to walk away.

"I'll admit I cheated on you, but what kind of example are you showing Amare when you always kiss random women!" Casey shouted tried to guilt trip him.

"You had to watch Amare yesterday and she fell off her bed and where were you!" Harry yelled.

"You left a child alone! Casey, Harry! You both are sick, I'm leaving!" Hermione yelled.

"Fine go, I was asleep, how was I supposed to know that girl fell. If she wasn't trying to be a brat and get out of bed she wouldn't be hurt would she."

Hermione was nearing the front door when something grabbed her leg, she looked down and saw Amare hugging on tight to her leg.

"Don't go." she pleaded.

Harry said this quietly, but the anger in his voice and face made Casey back up a little, "Don't you ever, _ever_, insult my child." Harry's whole body was shaking with rage, he stood rigid. He was starting to scare himself, the last time he got this mad, Voldemort was angry too. But this time he was doing it on his own. "You can constantly cheat on me, and throw jinxes at me, you can even snap my broom in half. But you will NOT insult my kid in front of me." Hermione, who was now sitting on the ground near the door with Amare, looked into the room, just in time to hear what was next.

"I have cheated on you Harry, and if you're mad now, you're about o be furious. Candy is Ron's daughter!" she said evilly. The room went quiet.

_Yes, a cliffhanger_

_That is a good place to end it_

_Hope you liked it_

_Thanks for reading:)_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


End file.
